Quien podra ser?
by Shal198303
Summary: Sara como principal protagonista, mucha angustia y muchas carreras.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: es el primer Fic que publico, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1:

Todos los CSI del turno de la noche iban en la camioneta de Grissom, hacia un pueblo en las afueras de la cuidad tenían un caso pendiente que resolver.

"Por que tenemos que ir nosotros?" pregunto Warrick desde el asiento de atrás

"Porque nos pidieron ayuda para resolver un caso" explico Grissom "Al parecer es un acecino en serie"

"Como cuanto tiempo creen que nos debamos quedar allá?" pregunto Nick

"Lo suficiente" respondió Grissom.

Luego de un largo rato de tranquilidad y paz en el auto los chicos comenzaron a desesperarse

"Podemos parar en la próxima gasolinera?" le pregunto Greg a Grissom

"Demonios, Greg así vamos a llegar pasado mañana" se quejo Catherine.

"No es mi culpa, necesito hacer mis necesidades, tome mucho jugo" se defendió Greg.

"Pues la próxima ves trata de no tomar tanto liquido antes de salir de viaje" le dijo Warrick que estaba a su lado.

"Pero tenia sed, que pretendes que haga" dijo Greg y luego agrego "Además yo no sabia que saldríamos de viaje así tan repentinamente"

"Ya chicos dejen de discutir" intervino Grissom "Y, si, Greg pararemos en la próxima gasolinera"

"Gracias" dijo Greg con aire de triunfador.

Nick estaba sentado entre Greg y Sara, la cual se encontraba mirando a la ventana, no se había sentido en todo el viaje, Nick la estaba mirando distraída en sus pensamientos y mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

"_Se ve tan linda, allí mirando por la ventana, en su mundo" _pensó Nick mientras la miraba.

De pronto el auto de detuvo y Greg salió un poco apresurado del auto.

"Que ocurre? Por que nos detenemos? Ya llegamos?" pregunto Sara

"No, todavía no llegamos" dijo Warrick desde afuera del auto "Greg necesito ir al baño"

"De nuevo?" pregunto Sara que no había prestado atención a la discusión hace unos minutos atrás.

"Si" dijo Nick

"Bueno voy aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas en la tienda" dijo Sara y se bajo del auto.

"Espera, voy contigo, también tengo que comprar algunas cosas" dijo Nick bajándose detrás de Sara.

Nick y Sara fueron a la tienda mientras que Grissom llenaba el tanque de la gasolina y Catherine y Warrick esperaban hablando junto al auto.

Sara miraba de aquí allá aun no sabía que compraría para tomar.

"Disculpe" le dijo un tipo alto de unos ojos verdes hermosos, de piel blanca pero que se notaba que estaba bronceada por el sol diario. Sara se quedo anonadada mirando esos ojos hermosos "Disculpe, me da un permiso, por favor" Sara se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente la puerta de la nevera de los refrescos.

"Oh, si claro, disculpe" dijo esta sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas únicas Sara Sidle

"No te preocupes, nos ha pasado a todos al menos una ves en la vida" dijo el chico misterioso, sonriendo.

"_Que guapo es, especialmente cuando sonríe" _pensó Sara, el chico tomo una Coca cola y un agua mineral _"Maldición, lleva dos cosas eso quiere decir que esta acompañado, bueno un tipo tan guapo de seguro que tiene novia" _

"Que vas a llevar?" pregunto el tipo amablemente a Sara

"Ah, como?" dijo Sara bajando de su nube

"Digo que tienes rato aquí parada viendo los refrescos pero aun no has escogido nada" dijo este donde otra sonrisa "Que vas a llevar?"

"Oh, si claro, un Coca cola" respondió Sara sonriendo.

El chico se voltea pero al darse la vuelta no tenia la Coca cola de Sara.

"Eh, creo que esta es la ultima" dijo el sonriendo.

"No hay problema quédatela yo tomare otra cosa" respondió Sara

"No podría, llévatela tu, tienes mas tiempo que yo escogiendo" Sara iba a protestar pero el agrego "Insisto" y volvió a sonreír mientras le estiraba la mano dándole la Coca cola.

"Bueno esta bien" dijo Sara.

Nick estaba en la caja pagándole la cajera cuando vio a Sara parado hablando con un tipo alto que le ofrecía una lata de refresco, vio como la agarraba y sonreía.

"Aquí tiene Sr." le dijo la cajera.

"Gracias" dijo Nick tomando el vuelto "Sara ya nos vamos" le grito Nick a Sara, esta volteo y le dio una de sus peores miradas.

"Bueno me tengo que ir" le dijo Sara al chico "Creo que a ti también te esperan" dijo Sara señalando las dos botellas de agua en la mano

"Oh, no ambas son para mi, nadie me espera" explico chico

"Oh, Ok, bueno adiós" dijo Sara

"Adiós, Sara" le dijo el, ella lo miro confundida y luego sonrió recordando que Nick la había llamado por su nombre hace rato "Y tu eres?"

"David" dijo el

"Bueno adiós, David" y se alejo dejándolo solo.

Sara se acerco a sus compañeros que la esperaban junto a la camioneta. Grissom había terminado de pagar la gasolina y Greg había regresado de los sanitarios.

"Bueno vamonos" dijo Warrick cuando vio que Sara se acercaba a ellos.

Todos se montaron en la camioneta y continuaron, luego de unos 15 minutos llegaron al pueblecito.

A/N: bueno este fue el primer capitulo espero que les allá gustado y que sigan leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Por fin llegamos" dijo Greg cuando se bajaron de la camioneta frente a la estación de policías.

Entraron siguiendo a Grissom hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

"Buenas" dijo Grissom

"Llene esta plantilla..." le dijo le recepcionista sin mirarlo se estaba arreglando la uñas mientras comía chicle "...Para quejas o demandas y espere allí sentado" señalo un banco donde tenían un hombre esposado a la banca.

"Disculpe, Srta." Dijo Grissom "Nosotros venimos de Las Vegas y..."

"No importa de donde venga el procedimiento es el mismo" dijo la recepcionista levantando la mirada, y vio que del cuello de Grissom colgaba una credencial que decía: _Gilbert Grissom, CSI nivel 4, Policía de Las Vegas _"Oh, disculpe, ustedes son los criminalistas que vienen ayudar en el caso del acecino en serie"

"Exacto" dijo Grissom

"Martha, algún mensaje" dijo un tipo que acababa de entrar

"No, Sr. pero..." trataba de explicar la presencia de las 6 personas frente a el

"La entrada no puede estar obstruida, dígale a esta gente que se retire" dijo el tipo

"Detective Smith, ellos son los Criminalistas que vienen de Las Vegas" explico Martha al Detective

"Oh, claro, es cierto que hoy venían" dijo el Detective "Ustedes discúlpenme, soy el Detective Mattew Smith, estoy a cargo del caso, y usted debe de ser Grissom"

"Si así es y este es mi equipo" dijo Grissom señalando a los chicos

"Pero por que no pasan por aquí a mi oficina y así discutimos sobre el caso"

Todos caminaron detrás del detective Smith, a excepción de Sara que se le acerco a la secretaría.

"Disculpe..." esta levanto la mirada "...Donde están los sanitarios de las Damas?"

"Siga derecho por aquí..." señalo el lado contrario por donde se fueron sus compañeros "...Y luego cruce a la derecha"

"Ok gracias" dijo Sara muy apurada corriendo hasta donde estaba Catherine y le dijo al oído "Ahora voy necesito usar el tocador" se devolvió hacia donde le había indicado la secretaría.

Con lo apurada que estaba olvido si le había dicho hacia la izquierda o la derecha. Y se fue hacia la izquierda, Sara entro algo apurada y al entrar se dio cuenta estaba en el sanitario de los Caballeros, habían algunos chicos allí pero para suerte de ella se estaban lavando las manos. Todos voltearon a mirarla.

"Disculpen" dijo Sara salió de nuevo caminando lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió al otro lado donde si estaban los baños de Damas. Después de que Sara saliera todo se miraron y sonrieron.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del detective Smith.

"Bueno pues no tenemos mucho" dijo el Detective entregándole a Grissom y a Catherine unas carpetas "Las victimas no tienen mucho en común, solo la forma en que han sido acecinadas"

"Quiere decir que no tienen ningún patrón?" pregunto Nick

"En cuanto a la elección de sus victimas no, lo único es que todas son mujeres, creemos que es al azar"

"Y en cuanto al procedimiento?" pregunto Grissom.

"Buenas disculpen la interrupción" entro un hombre al despacho y se acerco al Detective y mirando a los CSI dijo "Ustedes deben ser los CSI de Las Vegas" le extendió la mano a Grissom "Un placer, yo soy CSI al igual que usted, David Taylor"

"Gilbert Grissom" dijo Grissom extendiéndole la mano "Y estos son los miembros de mi equipo..." dijo mientras señalaba a casa uno y David le extendía la mano a todos "Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders y ..." Grissom busco con la mirada a Sara "...Donde esta Sara?"

"Disculpen" dijo Sara al entrar "Tuve unos contratiempos"

"Y Sara Sidle" Dijo Grissom

David estiro la mano y tomo la de Sara

"Es un placer" decía mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos Sara mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero que iluminaba su rostro.

"Yo ya conocía a la Srta. Sidle" dijo David

"Bueno sigamos en lo nuestro" dijo el detective Smith

"Bueno lo mejor sería volver a revisar la evidencia" sugirió David

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Grissom

Todos se dirigieron a examinar la evidencia cada uno examinaba algo. Nick, Warrick y Grissom se encargaban de una parte, Greg y Catherine estaban analizando las muestras de sangre o fibras.

"Bueno veo que no necesitan mas ayuda aquí" dijo David "Srta. me haría usted el honor de acompañarme" le dijo David a Sara que estaba parada en la puerta tomando un café.

"A donde?" pregunto ella

"Vamos a ver las escenas del crimen que tenemos" informo David

"OK" dijo Sara "Vamos"

Nick levanto la mirada de la mesa de evidencia y vio cuando Sara le sonreía de vuelta a David, esto molesto mucho a Nick el no sabía realmente que era lo que le molestaba pero algo le molestaba.

"Hey Sara?" dijo Nick cuando ella iba saliendo

"Si" contesto ella. Nick la tomo del brazo y la alejo un poco de David

"Ten cuidado" dijo Nick "Ese tipo no me de buena espina"

"Es un CSI" dijo Sara "Y no te da buena espina"

"Bueno digamos que es un presentimiento"

"Nick nos vemos ahora" y Sara regreso junto con David "Vamos"

Nick regreso junto con el resto del equipo y continuaron trabajando en la evidencia que tenían sobre la mesa pero la mente de Nick estaba en otro lado.

Mientras tanto en la escena del crimen, Sara y David repasan los detalles.

"Bueno es obvio que hubo forcejeo en este lugar" dijo Sara al observar varios cosas tiradas en el suelo "Como se llamaba la victima?" pregunto Sara

"Un momento..." dijo David mientras se revisaba rápidamente en una carpeta "Nataly Scott, mujer estatura alta, castaña, ojos claros, 34 años"

"Causa de muerte?" pregunto Sara mientras caminaba por la sala de la que era la casa de la victima

"Al igual que todas las demás asfixia, con una almohada" dijo David, Sara le quito la carpeta de las manos, y la reviso varias veces

"No hay fotos de la almohada en ningún lugar" dijo Sara mirándolo muy seria "Donde están las fotos?"

"No conseguimos el arma homicida" explico David "Supimos que fue con la almohada porque faltaba una en su cama, ven vamos al cuarto"

"mmm, Sr. Taylor, me proponiendo algo?" dijo Sara bromeando

David sonrió "Probablemente pero no ahora"

Sara lo siguió hacia la habitación de la victima donde habían conseguido el cuerpo de Nataly. Cuando Sara entro en la habitación, por alguna extraña razón, todo le parecía tan familiar

"Bueno aquí fue donde la acecinaron" dijo David "La vecina de lado nos aviso..."

Sara no estaba prestando atención a lo que David decía ella estaba tratando de entender porque el cuarto de esa chica le parecía tan familiar, vio una revista sobre la mesa, junto con su correo tomo la revista y ese momento entiendo porque ese cuarto le parecía tan familiar, ella también estaba subscrita a esa revista, ese era su cuarto.

Sara no podía dejar de pensar si ella terminaría de la misma manera que todas esa chicas muerta en su propia casa y días después alguien la descubriría, una vecina pidiendo algo, o el conserje del edificio para decirle que su correo esta full. Porque al igual que Nataly nadie la extrañaría. La voz de David la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno ella fue la ultima victima" dijo David "No hay mucha evidencia el tipo es muy limpio no deja pistas"

"Parece que con el tiempo se va haciendo viejo" dijo Sara

"Como dices?" dijo David

"Pásame la pinza y una bolsa de evidencia" dijo Sara y David se la entrego Sara recogió un cabello del piso y lo coloco en la bolsa de evidencia

"Bueno vamos a la siguiente escena del crimen" dijo David

"Si" dijo Sara

En el Laboratorio.

Los demás seguían trabajando en el resto de la evidencias

"Bueno les informo que las fibras y el ADN no nos van ayudar mucho en este caso" dijo Greg a los demás. Grissom se acerco a Greg.

"Por que lo dices?" pregunto Warrick desde el otro lado de la mesa

"Todas y cada una de ellas son sintéticas" dijo Greg

"Y el ADN?" pregunto Grissom

"No es ADN" dijo Greg al ver las caras de asombro de sus compañeros añadió "Bueno al menos no humano"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"Ok bueno terminaremos de revisar las casas de las victimas y luego vamos para allá" Sara estaba hablando por el celular "Ok" Sara colgó el celular y se reclino en el asiento de la camioneta de David.

Mientras que David manejaba, volteo la mirada hacia Sara por un momento

"Malas noticias?" pregunto David

"El ADN no es humano y las fibras son sintéticas" le explico Sara a David "Como es que ustedes nunca notaron esto?"

"Bueno hemos estado cortos de personal" dijo David "Y la semana pasada el chico de ADN renuncio" explico David pero al ver la cara de Sara agrego "Se que no son excusas pero yo solo sigo ordenes" y David le sonrió a Sara para tratar de animarla un poco.

"Hey cual es el nombre de la segunda victima?" pregunto Sara, ellos estaban revisando las escenas del crimen de atrás hacia delante, es decir, comenzaron desde la ultima victima.

"Aquí debe decir" dijo David mientras le entregaba una carpeta con todos los datos de la victima.

**Yolanda Tompsom mujer de estura mediana, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel clara, 28 años de edad.**

Leyó Sara en la carpeta que David le había entregado.

"En este caso tampoco se encontró el arma homicida?" pregunto Sara

"No, al igual que todas las demás murió en su cama y faltaba una de las almohadas" respondió David "Lo único que tienen en común estas chicas es la forma en que han sido acecinadas"

"Y la persona que lo hizo" dijo Sara, en su voz se notaba la rabia que le daba el hecho de no poder atrapar al bastardo "Como se supone que lo detendremos si no lo podemos saber quien será su próxima victima?"

"No lo se" dijo David "Pero lo haremos no te preocupes, lo detendremos"

El resto del camino ambos estuvieron muy callados, Sara cambiaba la emisora de la radio a cada rato y cuando se detenía en una le subía el volumen, David entendía con esto que ella no quería hablar sobre nada, así que permaneció en silencio. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa Yolanda.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo Sara se iba a bajar cuando...

"Espera..." dijo David y se bajo cerro la puerta del lado del conductor y abrió la puerta del lado del co-piloto. Ayudando a Sara a bajarse de la camioneta.

"Wao, me impresionas..." dijo Sara bromeando "...Tanta amabilidad"

"Oh me imagino que tu novio debe hacerlo por ti todo el tiempo, porque sino sería un verdadero cretino" dijo David

"Cual novio?" dijo Sara

Pero antes de que David pudiera responder a ese comentario...

"Mejor subamos" dijo esta cambiando de tema inmediatamente "Haber si podemos encontrar algo que los demás hallan pasado por alto".

En el laboratorio

Los demás CSI de Las Vegas se encontraban en el cuarto de descanso viendo unas noticias por el canal regional, el reportero estaba hablando sobre el caso en el ellos estaban trabajando en esos momentos.

"_**Un acecino en serie esta suelto" **anunciaba el reportero **"Los cuerpos policiales han estado investigando en el caso por casi dos semanas, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos se han visto obligados a pedirle ayuda a una de las grandes ciudades que limitan las fronteras, especialista (Criminalistas de la ciudad de Las Vegas) para ser mas exactos, la única pregunta que nos hacemos todos los ciudadanos ¿Podremos dormir tranquilos?" **el reportero realmente estaba utilizando las palabras correctas para asustar a todos los ciudadanos **"Que se puede esperar de la policía de local si es incapaz de mantener a salvo de a los ciudadanos necesitan la ayuda de otras fuerzas policiales que ni siquiera pertenecen a nuestras localidad, cuando deben..." **_

Grissom entro en el cuarto de descanso y apago el televisor.

"Ok repasemos el caso" dijo Grissom "Haber que tenemos"

"Estábamos viendo las noticias" protesto Nick "Están hablando sobre el caso"

"Eso no es importante ahora, Nicky, debemos concentrarnos el lo único que es no puede mentir..." dijo Grissom "...La evidencia"

(A/N: se que esta frase esta un poco rayada, pero me pareció que es exactamente lo que diría Grissom, prometo tratar de no usar esas frases tan rayadas, bueno ahora volvamos a la historia)

"Ok recapitulemos" dijo Grissom "Que es lo que sabemos?"

"El tipo es realmente limpio" dijo Nick "No ha dejado ni una sola pista, ni una huella, ni un cabellos, nada"

"La ultima victima..." Catherine busco rápidamente en una carpeta "...Nataly Scott trabaja en la compañía de seguros de la cuidad pero la segunda victima...Yolanda Tompsom en un cafetín y estudiaba en una escuela nocturna" expuso Catherine ante sus compañeros "Y sobre la primera victima aun no tenemos nada"

"Bueno Sara y David están investigando eso" dijo Warrick

"Ok no tenemos mucho..." dijo Grissom cuando el detective Smith entro en el cuarto de descanso

"Como vamos?" pregunto "Algún avance?"

"Vamos progresando poco a poco" dijo Grissom

"Bueno, el turno termino sería bueno que se fueran a descansar el departamento ya los instalo en uno de los mejores hoteles de la cuidad" dijo Smith "Uno de nuestros oficiales los guiara hasta allá"

"Y que sobre Sara?" pregunto Nick

"Ya le avisare a David para que en cuanto terminen el la llevara hasta el hotel"

Nick no podía soportar la idea de que Sara halla pasado todo el día con el imbecíl, como lo llamaba Nick, le revolvía la sangre imaginarce a Sara analizando la escena del crimen con el imbecil _"Ella ve tan linda cuando esta recolectando la evidencia en la escena del crimen y cuando esta observando para tratar de colocar en contexto la evidencia" _

"Ok en es caso es mejor que vayamos a descansar" dijo Grissom y todos los siguieron.

David colgó el teléfono, Sara solo había llegado a escuchar cuando decía "Tan pronto terminemos la llevo"

"Sara ya terminaste allí?" le grito David desde la sala, ella se encontraba en el cuarto de la primera victima, pues apenas terminaron en la casa de Yolanda se dirigieron de inmediato a la casa de Laura Martínez así es como se llamaba la primera victima. Era una mujer de medina estatura piel morena, cabello negro, ojos negros y tenía 22 años

"Si ya termine" respondió Sara y se dirigió así la sala

"Ok vamonos" dijo David

David la llevó hasta el hotel y se estaciono en el estacionamiento, apago el motor y se sonrío.

"Que es tan divertido?" le pregunto Sara

"Es que aun no puedo creer que no tengas novio" dijo David "Oh no como no lo vi antes, tienes novia!" exclamo David

"Basta" dijo Sara mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo "No tengo Novio ni Novia" se defendió Sara "Además que hay de divertido en eso?"

"Simplemente, tu estas sola yo estoy solo" dijo David con voz de galán "A lo mejor tu y yo..."

"Ni lo sueñes" dijo Sara "Buenas noches" y se bajo del vehículo se dirigió hacia la habitación que le correspondía y como no tenía llave toco la puerta. Luego de unos minutos.

"Quien es?" se escucho desde adentro de la habitación

"Hey, Cath es Sara ábreme"

Catherine abrió la puerta "Llegaste tarde, donde anda vas?"

"Trabajando, Mamá" dijo Sara mientras entraba se cambio la ropa y se metió en la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sara sentía que se acababa de acostar cuando Catherine la despertó al día siguiente.

"Vamos levántate" le dijo Catherine a Sara mientras la sacudía un poco "Debemos irnos al laboratorio"

"5 minutos más"balbuceo Sara entre dormida "Solo 5 minutos más"

"Eso dijiste hace 15 minutos"dijoCatherine "Si no estas lista en 10 minutos..." alguien tocaba la puerta "Voy..." mirando a Sara le dijo "...Levántate"

"Maldición" dijo Sara se paro de la cama "Ok ya me levante" y se fue hacia el baño.

Catherine abrió la puerta

"Hola chicos"Saludo amablementeCatherine y dejo entrar a Nick, Greg y Warrick

"Hola Cath"respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Donde esta Grissom?" pregunto Catherine

"Calentando la camioneta" respondió Greg

Nick se sorprendió al no ver a Sara en la habitación y solo ver una de las camas sin tender,

"Y Sara? No llegó a dormir o que?"pregunto Nick

"No" dijo Catherine para molestar a Nick

"Ah Ok" Nick pretendió que eso no le molestaba pero estaba realmente molesto, lo que único que querría era terminar con ese caso de una buena ves e irse a La Vegas donde todo sería como antes.

"_Cath me puedes pasar la maleta por fa?" _escucharon la voz de Sara que provenía del Baño.

Nick miró a Catherine y esta se estaba riendo.

"Si ya voy" respondió Catherine y se la paso.

"Con que no había llegado eh?" dijo Nick un poco molesto, Warrick haló a Nick hacia a fuera de la habitación.

"Un momento" dijo Warrick y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo"Nicky, Nicky, deja ya esos celos"

"No son celos" protesto Nick "No, no, no son celos... es solo... es solo... que me preocupo por ella, es todo"

"A mi no me tienes que mentir" dijo Warrick "Hey, yo soy tu amigo y te conozco muy bien, Que te pasa con Sara?"

"Nada ya te dije ella y yo solo..." Nick trataba de defenderse pero se dio cuenta que Warrick no le estaba creyendo ni una palabra, Nick dejo escapar un suspiro "Creo... Creo que me estoy enamorando de Sara"

"COMO?" grito Warrick

"Que creo que me estoy enamorando de Sara, pero no importa me callare ella nunca lo sabrá y me tirare del ultimo de un edificio de 1000000 pisos" Nick se apoyo en la pared y se puso las manos en la cabeza

"Hey Nick cálmate no exageres" le dijo Warrick "A lo mejor ella puede sentir lo mismo por ti"

"Si como no" dijo Nick con voz burlona

"Vamos Nicky..." lo animaba Warrick "...no seas pesimista, mente positiva hermano"

"Ella nunca se fiaría en mi, no soy su tipo"

"Como lo sabes? No puedes saber eso a menos que te arriesgues"

"No, si lo se, mira a Grissom, Hank, ahora este tal David, aceptémoslo nunca se fijara en mi"

"No lo hará a menos que des el primer paso" le dijo Warrick a Nick y se alejo dejando a Nick solo en el pasillo, regreso a la habitación cuando llegó a la Habitación Sara y Cath ya estaban lista cerraron la puerta y se bajaron todos al estacionamiento, Nick ya estaba allí con Grissom se había bajado por la otra escalera.

"Buenos días chicas" dijo Grissom

"Buenos días" dijeron ambas

Sara se acerco a Nick este estaba sentado en la acera

"Hola" dijo ella muy tranquilamente "Que te pasa?" y se sentó junto a él.

"Nada solo estoy un poco cansado" respondió Nick

"Vamonos" dijo Grissom todos se montaron en la camioneta y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Cuando entraron al laboratorio y se encontraban allí el detective Smith y David. Cuando ellos entraron a sala de descanso notaron que los dos estaban muy serios.

"Buenos días" dijo Grissom

"Buenas" dijo Smith

David le sonrió a Sara y esta le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.

"Que ocurre por que esas caras tan largas?" pregunto Catherine

"Ayer mataron a una chica" dijo Smith "Y coincide con el perfil de nuestro acecino"

"Ok vayamos a investigar" dijo Warrick.

Todos excepto Greg se fueron a investigar en la escena del crimen, Greg se quedo tratando de rastrear las fibras sintéticas que habían conseguido en la escena del crimen.

Mientras tanto en la escena del crimen

"La victima se llama Andrea Carson de34 añosde edad, estatura mediana, cabello rubio, ojos verdes" dijo David

Luego de unas horas en la escena del crimen

"No hay mucho" dijo Nick

"No hay nada querrás decir" dijo David al mismo tiempo que sonreía, Nick casi mata a David con la mirada.

"_Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de estúpido que tienes en la cara a punto de golpes" pensó Nick_

"Un CSI debe saber quehasta la mas mínima pista es algo, así que no digas que no tenemos nada" dijo Nick

"Ok" dijo David ignorándolo y dándose la vuelta

"Hey te estoy hablando" le protesto Nick

"Y yo te estoy ignorando" le respondió David

"Ah que demonios" Nick se le fue enzima a David y lo golpe en la cara, Grissom y Warrick lo agarraron en seguida y se lo quitaron a David de enzima. Y lo sacaron de la casa de la victima y unos policías ayudaron a David a salir de allí también.

Mientras tanto afuera las chicas estaban buscando evidencia afuera de la casa

"Que calor hace aquí" se quejo Catherine

"Si es cierto me muero de calor" dijo Sara en el momento en que Warrick y Grissom sacaron a Nick de empujones.

"Que ocurre?" preguntaron las chicas cuando David salió con los policías

"Oh por Dios!" dijo Sara acercándose a David "Que te paso?" y David miro a Nick.

"Vamos a comprar unos refrescos, Nick" dijo Grissom Nick se monto en la camioneta "Me lo llevo mientras se calman las cosas" le dijo Grissom a Catherine


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"El imbecil de tu amigo me golpeo sin ningún motivo" le dijo David

"Seguro?" le pregunto Sara

"Mírame la cara" dijo David tenía un ojos morado y sangre en la boca

"Es solo que Nick no es violento" le dijo Sara "Tuviste que hacer que lo enfadara"

"Al parecer a cambiado" dijo David "Ahora es violento"

"No, Nick no es así, yo lo conozco el es mi mejor amigo" dijo Sara mientras le ponía un poco de hielo en el ojo.

"O a lo mejor esta celoso" dijo David "Porque yo estoy saliendo con su mejor amiga" y David se acerco mas a Sara para darle un beso pero esta se alejo.

"Que hace?" le dijo Sara mientras que se alejaba de el "Y además desde cuando tu y yo tenemos algo?..." le quito el hielo del ojo "...Que yo sepa tu y yo no estamos saliendo, ahora veo porque Nick te golpeo" y le tiro la bolsa de hielo en las piernas "Eres un cretino"

"Sara?" le grito David "SARA" pero Sara siguió caminando hasta donde estaba Catherine "Maldita perra" dijo David en voz baja y los policías que estaba detrás de el se burlaban "De que se rien imbeciles" les grito David a los policias "Vamos que esperan llevenme al Laboratorio"

Mientras en la camioneta

"Que pasa, Nick?" pregunto Grissom cuando ya Nick estaba un poco mas calmado "Porque lo golpeaste?"

"Me dejo hablando solo y eso me molesto" mintió Nick

"No eso no fue lo que te molesto" le dijo Grissom "Ahora dime la verdad"

"El tipo no me cae bien y ya tenía ganas de darle unos buenos golpes" respondió Nick "Y con lo que hizo a horita colmo toda mi paciencia"

"Nick esa no es excusa"

"Lo se" dijo Nick "Lo siento Griss"

"No te preocupes Nick tan pronto terminemos no vamos a Las Vegas"

De vuelta en la escena del crimen

Catherine, Sara y Warrick habían vuelto a procesar la escena del crimen (y nadie comento nada sobre Nick y ni la pelea)

Luego de un rato allí terminaron y recogieron toda la evidencia para llevarla a la camioneta.

"Grissom y Nick ya llegaron voy a llevar la evidencia a la camioneta" dijo Warrick

"Hey Sara estas bien?" le pregunto Catherine

"Como dices?" le dijo Sara

"Vi cuando David tarta de Besarte, por eso te pregunto" explico Catherine

"Oh eso, no te preocupes estoy bien" dijo Sara "Pero ahora entiendo porque Nick lo golpeo y le doy la razón, el tipo es un cretino"

"Si, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Afuera Nick y Grissom se estaba bajando de la camioneta cuando Warrick llegó con la evidencia.

"Aquí esta toda la evidencia que recolectamos hoy" dijo Warrick

"Pongámosla en la camioneta y vamos al laboratorio" dijo Grissom "Ahora vengo chicos"

"Hey, Warrick?" lo llamo Nick "Donde esta Sara?"

"Se fue con David" dijo Warrick al ver la cara Nick agrego rápidamente "Solo bromeo no quiero que me pegues a mi también..." bromeo Warrick "...Esta dentro con Cath"

"Ja muy gracioso" dijo Nick "Debería golpearte" bromeando

"Hey, creo que Sara se peleo con David" dijo Warrick "El tipo trato de darle un beso en frente de todos pero ella lo puso en su lugar"

"Maldito infeliz" dijo Nick

Sara, Catherine y Grissom salieron de la casa de la victima.

"Nos vamos" dijo Sara

"Por supuesto" dijo Grissom

Al llegar al laboratorio todo se pusieron a trabajar en la evidencia que habían recogido.

"Grissom?" lo llamo Greg

"Que pasa Greg?" dijo Grissom

"No pude rastrear las fibras pero esto acaba de llegar" dijo Greg mientras sostenía en las mano un sobre "El chico que lo recogió dice que un tipo le pago y se fue pero no pudo verle la cara"

"Ok" dijo Grissom tomando el sobre de las manos de Greg "Que el chico no se vaya tenemos que hablar con el"

Grissom se llevo el sobre hacia la sala donde estaban todos los demás procesando la evidencia.

"Este sobre acaba de llegar" dijo Grissom y lo abrió lo único que había eran dos notas, la primera decía:

**riromeuqetneiugilsee**

la segunda nota decía:

**etneiugileeuteldi**

"Que es esto?" dijo Nick

"Parece que estuviera al revés" dijo Sara

"Será una dirección?" pregunto Catherine

"O la siguiente victima" dijo Warrick

"Bueno la única forma de averiguarlo es descifrando los mensaje" dijo Grissom

El celular de Grissom sonó, Grissom solo vio el numero y volteo hacia al laboratorio de ADN, Greg le hacia señas para que todos vinieran.

"Que pasa, Greg?" pregunto Sara

"Creo que conseguí la conexión entre las victimas" dijo Greg "Miren el pisaron"

**Andrea Carson (cuarta victima)**

**nAtalY sCotT (tercera victima)**

**YoLanda ToMpsom (segunda Victima)**

**Laura Martinez (Primera victima)**

"Resalte en mayuscula las letras para que puedan ver de donde socó los nombres" explico Greg

"Wao, el tipo tenía todo esto panificado desde hace tiempo" dijo Nick

"El tipo es un genio" dijo Warrick

"Bien hecho Greg" dijo Sara

"Si pero esta ves nos manda unas notas sin sentido" dijo Catherine

"Notas?" pregunto Greg "Eso era lo que había en el sobre?"

"Si" dijo Warrick quien tenía las notas en la mano, Greg la agarro y observo el filo de las hojas, Greg estaba sonriendo

"De que te ríes?" pregunto Grissom

"Nuestro asesino se corto" dijo Greg "Hay sangre en el borde de la hoja"

"Estas bromeando?" dijo Nick "Se corto con una hoja?"

"Tenemos su ADN" dijo Greg

"Ok trabaja en eso lo mas pronto posible Greg" dijo Grissom Greg asintió "El resto vengan conmigo" los demás lo siguieron y volvieron a la sala donde estaban trabajando antes de que Greg los llamara.

"Guarde una copia de ambas notas en la computadora" dijo Warrick

"Ok trabajemos con eso" dijo Nick

"Warrick y Nick trabajen allí" dijo Grissom "Sara y Catherine sigan procesando la evidencia de la ultima escena del crimen"


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"GRISSOM" dijo el detective Smith "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Aun no terminamos pero hemos avanzado bastante" dijo Grissom

"No es sobre el caso de lo que quiero hablar" dijo Smith "Es sobre lo que paso en la escena del crimen" Grissom vio a David salir de la oficina del detective Smith "Su CSI Stokes golpeo a David..."

"Parece que ya le fueron con el chisme" le dijo Grissom "Le dijo David porque lo golpeo Nick"

"No tuvo ningún motivo para golpearlo" dijo Smith

"Su CSI Taylor le falto el respeto a Nick" explico Grissom

"Como?" pregunto Smith "Solo porque no le presto atención?"

"Estamos bajo mucha presión en este caso" dijo Grissom "Le pido disculpas"

"No, que el se las de a David" dijo Smith "Que Nick se disculpe con David"

"No tenemos tiempo para hacerle caso a un niñitos malcriados tenemos un caso que resolver y el tiempo va en nuestra contra" dijo Grissom "Detective usted debe arreglar sus prioridades"

Grissom se dio media vuelta y volvió a trabajar en el caso con los demás.

Warrick y Nick llevaban horas tratando de descifrar las notas pero no lograban nada. Habían intentado de todo, al revés, en otros idiomas, intercalando las letras de todo pero no lograban nada

Mientras tanto Catherine y Sara no le iba muy bien tampoco toda la "evidencia" que consiguieron en la escena del crimen no significaba nada. Una botella con huellas digitales pero las huellas pertenecían a la victima, y las otras huellas no le habían conseguido el dueño las estaban pasando por el computadora. Pero pronto pasaron de no tener nada a tener un posible sospechoso.

"Cath, las huellas coinciden con un tipo" dijo Sara

"Para ver" dijo Catherine

"Daniel Marquéz, no tiene antecedentes, solo que una ves lo detuvieron ebrio" dijo Sara "Lo buscamos?"

"Prosupuesto" dijo Catherine

"Sara puedo hablar contigo" dijo David que se asomo por la puerta

"Lo siento David estábamos saliendo a buscar a un posible sospechoso" dijo Sara

"Bueno yo te llevo y así hablamos" dijo David "Además yo me conozco estas calles como la palma de mi mano"

Sara miró a Catherine y ella asintió

"Ok te alcanzo en el estacionamiento" dijo Sara después de que David se fue

"Ten cuidado Sara" le dijo Catherine "Después de lo hoy en la tarde no confió mucho en él"

"No te preocupes" dijo Sara "Yo estaré bien"

Sara salió hacia el estacionamiento y se monto en la camioneta con David y se fueron a buscar el posible asesino.

"Quería decirte..." comenzó a hablar David "...que siento mucho lo que paso hoy en la tarde" luego de una pausa, Sara no respondió nada "Lo siento"

Sara simplemente lo miro y luego se volvió a concentrar en el camino.

"No vas a decir nada?" pregunto David un poco extrañado

"Estamos trabajando" respondió Sara "Y no es el mejor lugar para conversar sobre esto"

"Como quieras" dijo David "Pero yo ya me disculpe una ves y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo" David detuvo el carro "Llegamos"

Ambos se bajaron del carro y tocaron la puerta de la casa de Daniel. El lugar era muy elegante una casa grande, con un hermoso jardín, en una calle muy tranquila.

"Esta es un de las mejores calles de la cuidad" le explico David a Sara

"Me pregunto que hacían las huellas de un hombre que vive así..." dijo Sara señalando la casa "...en la casa de una chica que apenas tiene pagar el alquiler"

"Eso es exactamente lo que vinimos a averiguar" dijo David

Sara volvió a tocar la puerta. Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Y en la puerta se encontraba un hombre de unos 36 años, alto y muy bien arreglado

"Sara Sidle y David Taylor somos criminalista necesitamos que nos acompañe" dijo Sara tranquilamente como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima y no sobre la muerte de una persona.

"Disculpe pero no se de que hablan" dijo Daniel

"Cariño que ocurre? quien toco a la puerta?" pregunto la voz de una mujer que unos segundos mas tarde apareció en la puerta "Quienes son estas personas?"

"Son Criminalista y están investigando y creen que yo puedo ayudarlos" le dijo David a su esposa "No tardare mucho"

De vuelta en Laboratorio.

"Cual es su conexión con Srta. Carson?" pregunto Sara en la sala de interrogatorios

"No se de que habla" dijo Daniel

"Encontramos sus huellas digitales en una botella de vino, ROTA, en la casa de Andrea Carson" dijo Sara colocando las fotografías de la botella sobre la mesa

"Que ahora es un crimen tomarse unas cuantas copas de vino con una amiga?"

"Andrea Carson esta muerta" dijo David

"Oh no no..." dijo Daniel "No puede ser"

"Sr. Marquez? Andrea era su amante, cierto?" pregunto Sara

Este no respondió simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiere contarnos que paso?" dijo Sara

"Nos veíamos 3 veces por semana a las 12" comenzó a explicar "Anoche nos íbamos a ver en su casa pero yo llegue un mas tarde como a la 1 aproximadamente, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, ella no suele dejar la puerta abierta..." Daniel hizo una pausa y suspiro "Cuando entre vi que habían unas cuantas cosas tiradas en el suelo y corrí hacia su habitación, fue allí donde deje caer la botella, Cuando entre al cuarto ella estaba muerta así que me fui"

"Se fue? Usted simplemente se fue" dijo Sara

"Yo la amaba" dijo Daniel "Pero ella estaba muerte y si llamaba a la policía entonces comenzarían las preguntas y mi esposa se enteraría de todo"

"Igual todo eso paso" dijo David "Su esposa ya se entero de todo"

David y Sara tuvieron que dejarlo ir ya que a la hora en que habían matado a Andrea el se encontraban en su casa con su esposa.

"Volvemos al principio" dijo Grissom

"Si y ahora que se supone que hagamos?" pregunto Catherine

"Bueno cuando la gente te dice que estas borracho..." dijo Sara mientras se acostaba en sofá "...Tu te acuestas"

"No nos vamos a rendir" dijo Grissom "A este tipo lo vamos a atrapar"

"SARA" dijo David muy emocionado cuando entro a la sala de descanso donde se encontraban Grissom, Catherine y Sara "Greg me acaba de dar los resultados de ADN tenemos a nuestro asesino"

"Genial quien es?" pregunto Sara levantándose del sofá

"No hay tiempo de explicar ven te cuento en el camino" dijo David cuando Sara estaba saliendo oyó a Catherine que le decía

"Y tu que ya te querías acostar"

"Tengo que hablar con Greg" dijo Grissom y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de ADN con Catherine detrás de el.

"GREG" grito Grissom cuando entro, Greg pego un brinco que casi llega al techo.

"Que?"

"Por que le diste los resultados de ADN a David y no mi?" pregunto muy molesto Grissom

"Yo no le di ningunos resultados a nadie" dijo Greg "Es mas ni siquiera tengo los resultados" explico Greg

"Pero David se acaba de ir con Sara a buscar al asesino por que tu le diste los resultados de ADN de la hojas" explico Grissom


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"No" dijo Greg "Pase el ADN por el sistema pero no concuerda con el ninguno, entonces decidí..." Greg bajo la voz, casi susurrando dijo "...buscar en el sistema interno de la policía" ahora había recuperado el tono normal de su voz "Por si el asesino que buscamos es un policía, esta gente no me da buena espina el detective Smith no parece muy preocupado en atrapar a este tipo" Greg miró hacia a los lado como asegurándose que nadie se acercara "Y el tal David todo lo que ha hecho es estar detrás de Sara desde que llegamos, así que..." Greg hizo otra pausa "...no les había dicho pero yo sospechaba de ellos"

"Y?" pregunto Grissom "Conseguiste algo?"

"Aun no obtengo nada" dijo Greg todavía estoy esperando los resultados".

Mientras tanto Warrick y Nick han avanzando bastante con los mensajes, al principio no entendía nada pero ya estaban muy cerca de descifrar el primer mensaje. El mensaje se veía así al principio.

**Riromeuqetneiugilsee**

Pero ahora habían podido avanzar.

**Eres la siguiente que morirá.**

"Que bien Warrick la desciframos" dijo Nick muy entusiasmado.

"Solo una" dijo Warrick algo desanimado "Y aun no sabemos quien la próxima victima"

"Buen punto, sigamos trabajando" dijo Warrick.

Mientras tanto Sara llegaba a un casa que parecía abandonada en medio de la nada.

"Realmente alguien vive aquí?" pregunto Sara cuando se bajo del vehículo

"Si, según Greg aquí es donde vive" dijo David "Pero a lo mejor se mudo y no cambio la dirección"

"Oh es el lugar perfecto para que un asesino en serie planeé sus asesinatos" dijo Sara antes de entrar.

David y Sara entraron y comenzaron a buscar algo que indique que allí vive sus asesino, o que en algún momento vivió allí.

"Estas seguro que Greg te dio esta dirección?" pregunto Sara

"Realmente no me la dio Greg personalmente si no el Detective Smith" explico David.

"Bueno sigamos buscando a lo mejor conseguimos algo"

De vuelta al laboratorio.

"Ya tengo el ADN y no le vas a gustar" dijo Greg

Pero antes de que Greg pudiera terminar entraron Warrick y Nick

"Ya desciframos los mensajes y no les va a gustar lo que dice" dijo Warrick.

"Donde esta Sara?" pregunto Nick

"Con David, salieron a buscar a un supuesto sospechoso" dijo Catherine.

"Pero que sospechoso?" pregunto Nick

"Ninguno, porque no existe tal sospechoso" dijo Greg "Ahora el ADN pertenece..."

El teléfono de Sara sonó

"Aló" dijo Sara "Aja ya veo..." Sara escuchaba lo que Grissom le decía "Alguna pista de quien es?" Grissom le respondió y antes de colgar _"Ten mucho cuidado, Sara" _

"Alguna noticia?" Pregunto David

"No..." Sara estaba pensando algo rápido "...Solo llamaron para decir que aun no consiguen nada" mintió Sara.

"Sara ahora que estamos solos" dijo David volteándose para estar cara a cara con Sara "Por favor discúlpame por lo hoy en la tarde" hubo un silencio un poco incomodo pero David lo rompió "Es que realmente me gustas, desde que te vi en aquella tienda, y siento haberme sobrepasado hoy en la tarde, solo espero poder tener una oportunidad contigo"

"Oh... Lo siento" dijo Sara "Pero yo no siento nada por ti" Sara se alejo de él.

"Hay alguien más?" pregunto David

"Yo voy a volver a Las Vegas cuando esto allá terminado" dijo Sara el teléfono de Sara estaba sonando

"HAY ALGUIEN MAS?" volvió preguntar David

"No es tu problema" Sara lo empujo y comenzó a correr, y dejo caer su teléfono al suelo.

De vuelta al laboratorio

"Ya sabemos que tu eres el asesino" dijo Nick

"No se de que hablan" respondió la persona que estaba frente a él "Se están equivocando de persona"

"Esta colmando mi paciencia" dijo Warrick

"Quiero que me diga donde esta?" pregunto Nick

"Donde esta quien?"

"SARA" grito Nick levantándose y tomando por la camisa al Detective Smith "DONDE ESTA SARA?" Nick tenía al detective contra la pared ahora "No lo volveré a preguntar"

"No se de donde sacaron esas estupideces, pero yo no soy el asesino ni se donde esta la Srta. Sidle" explico el Detective Smith cuando Nick por fin lo soltó.

"Encontramos sangre en uno de lo borde la hoja donde estaba escrito el mensaje que nos dejo el asesino" explico Warrick mostrando las fotos "Y le pertenece a usted"

"Como se hizo esa herida?" pregunto Warrick señalando el dedo del detective Smith.

"Con un hoja" respondió este "Pero yo no mate nadie, pregúntenle a David el esta allí cuando me corte"

"Esta diciéndonos que David es su cómplice" dijo Nick

"Desciframos los mensaje y sabemos que planea matar a Sara" dijo Warrick

_RECUERDO_

"_Mira al primer mensaje le faltan 4 letras ASRA" _

"_Y El segundo mensaje no tienen ninguna de esas cuatro letra" observo Nick _

"_A lo mejor de allí pudiéramos sacar el nombre de la próxima victima" dijo Warrick_

"_SARA" dijo Nick_

"_Sara eres la siguiente que morirá" Leyó Nick_

"_Muy bien" dijo Warrick _

"_Ahora solo tenemos que conseguirla antes de que el asesino se nos adelante" dijo Nick_

"Ahora díganos donde esta Sara" volvió a preguntar Nick

"Maldición, Stokes ya le dije que no se donde esta la CSI Sidle" dijo Smith "Están perdiendo su tiempo en lugar de buscar el verdadero asesino están aquí atacándome"

"Sabemos que usted mando a David con Sara a buscar a un supuesto sospechoso" dijo Warrick "A donde los mando"

"Yo no he hablado con David" dijo Smith "No desde..." Smith se quedo pensativo "...que hable con el sobre lo ocurrido hoy en la tarde"

"No estamos hablando de lo ocurrido hoy..." pero Nick no termino su frase.

"_Chicos salgan un momento" dijo Grissom que había estado observando todo el interrogatorio._

"Que ocurre?" dijo Nick

"Hemos estado tratando de localizar a Sara pero ella no contesta su celular" informo Catherine

"Eso ya lo sabemos" dijo Nick "Lo que queremos saber es donde esta ella"

"Desafortunadamente, Nick..." dijo Grissom algo triste pero mas asustando por el hecho de perder a Sara "... Eso no lo se"

Grissom se fue de hacia la sala de descanso.

"Ok" dijo Greg al entrar "El detective Smith no es nuestro asesino"

"COMO?" grito Warrick

"Como que no es nuestro asesino, Greg?" dijo Nick algo molesto "Encontramos su sangre en la hoja de los mensajes"

"Si eso ya lo se, Nick" dijo Greg "Pero durante todos los asesinatos el estaba en otro lado, y tiene una cuartada perfecta" explico Greg "Lo que creo es que alguien esta tratando de inculpar al detective, lo que tenemos que averiguar es quien"

"David" dijo Grissom desde la puerta

Unos cuanto Kilómetros lejos del laboratorio, Sara ya lo había descubierto.

"Sal de donde sea que estés" dijo David mientras caminaba "No voy hacerte daño" "Bueno tal ves un poco" cada ves David esta mas molesto "Solo voy a matarte" justo en ese momento atrapo a Sara.

Siento mucha la demora, pero tuvo algunos problemas, prometo que los próximos capítulos vendrán muy pronto, pues tengo vacaciones de carnaval


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sara estaba paliando contra David tratando de alejarse de él pero nada de lo hacia parecía funcionar, David era demasiado fuerte y por mas que ella supiera como defenderse no era súper fuerte. El teléfono de Sara sonaba.

"Así me gusta" dijo David cuando Sara lo golpeaba para que la soltara "Que peles"

"Que diablos quieres?" pregunto Sara, Sara miraba su celular _"Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarlo"_ pensó Sara

"Sara, Sara..." decía David "...No estas prestando atención" "Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es matarte"

"Eres un enfermo mental" le dijo Sara al tiempo que le escupía en la car. David bajo la guardia por unos segundos, pero fue sufriente para que Sara lo empujara y corriera a tomar su celular Sara lo contesto pero no pudo decir nada David estaba sobre ella de nuevo.

En el Laboratorio

"Sara contesto Grissom" grito uno de los CSI que ahora lo ayudaba en el caso

"Que dice?" pregunto Grissom

"No dice nada" respondió

"Como que no dice nada" dijo Nick empujándolo y tomándolo por la camisa

"Solo respondió pero no ha..." trataba de explicarse el chico, Warrick le quito a Nick de enzima.

"Shh" dijo Catherine "Rastrea la llamada" le dijo Catherine al CSI

"Eso ya lo hice" dijo este

"Y?" pregunto Nick

David tomo el celular y vio que Sara había contestado

"Tienen que revisar en el interior" dijo David y corto el celular "Olvide decirles que esa era mi pista" "Y tu" Sara trato de escapar de David la alcanzo y comenzó a golpearla Sara se defendía pero era inútil.

"Ahora ... por ... tu ... culpa..." le decía mientras la golpeaba mas "...Nos tenemos que ir de aquí"

"SARA" grito Nick

"Esa no era Sara" dijo Warrick

"Eso lo se" le grito Nick "No crees que no reconozco la voz de la mujer que..." Nick se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y salió de la sala.

"Rastreaste la llamada?" pregunto Greg

"Si" respondió el chico

"Ok vamos" dijo Greg "No hay tiempo que perder"

"Crees que el va hacer lo suficiente estúpido como para quedarse allí sabiendo que pudieron haber rastreado la llamada" dijo el detective Smith que había sido absuelto de toda culpa pues se había comprobado por medio de un retrato hablado que hizo el chico que recogió los mensaje que era David y no el, el asesino.

"Pero debemos ir de todos modos" dijo Greg

Y todos partieron hacia donde hacia poco se encontraba Sara y su asesino.

"Maldito infeliz" dijo Nick al ver la sangre en el suelo, donde el la había golpeado "Juro que lo voy a matar"

"Cálmate, Nick" le dijo Warrick "La vamos a encontrar"

David había montado a Sara en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se había dirigido hacia un pequeño bosque. La saco de la camioneta y prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hacia una cabaña en medio de la nada. Mientras que con una mano halaba a Sara con la otra arrastraba una pala.

"Por ti tuve que romper todos los patrones" le decía David mientras que se acercaban cada ves mas a la cabaña "Tu nombre no encajaba con el de las demás victimas, tenía que matar a un par de chicas mas para que tu nombre encajara pero no quería esperar más" Sara estaba aterrada sabía que el iba a matarla y que nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarla "Fue entonces que decide mandar los mensajes pensé que los descifrarían antes de que te sacara del laboratorio, la verdad es que planeaba matarte cuando fuimos a buscar a Daniel Marquez pero decide esperar un poco más, y ahora es el momento perfecto" finalmente llegaron y David empujo a Sara sobre la cama y la amarro.

"Sabes porque te elegí a ti?" dijo David "Porque me gustas" explico David "Pero no soportaba la idea de que otro te tuviera si yo no podía tenerte nadie podría, lo decidí el día que me rechazaste, cuando yo te bese y tu me recházate, es por el vaquerito verdad?" Sara no le respondía nada "No hace falta que me respondas de todos modos voy a matarte" "Pero antes de matarte..." hizo una pausa en la que miraba en Sara de forma morbosa "...Voy a divertirme"

"_Oh por Dios..." pensaba Sara "...Este hombre va ha violarme" _

"Empecemos con la diversión" dijo David

En el laboratorio

"No conseguimos nada" dijo Warrick

"Además del celular de Sara y su Sangre por todos lados" dijo Nick "No conseguimos nada"

"Bueno me alegra decir que yo si consigue algo" dijo Catherine al colgar el teléfono pues ella había estado investigando a David Taylor

"Que conseguiste?" pregunto Nick y brinco junto a Catherine.

"El abuelo de David tenía una pequeña cabaña en las afuera de la cuidad" dijo Catherine "Pero muy adentrada al bosque y el guardabosques dice que ha estado desabitada desde que murió el abuelo de David, pero que hace pocas horas a estado oyendo ruido"

"Y?" dijo Grissom

"Que de acuerdo a este mapa..." Catherine tenía un mapa en la manos "Tienes que conocerte muy bien el camino para llegar a ella"

"David debe de tener a Sara allí" dijo Nick

Todos salieron a buscar esa Cabaña. Nick solo pensaba en conseguir a Sara y sostenerla entre sus brazos, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien deseaba lo mismo que él.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque vieron la camioneta de David.

"David debió arrastrar a Sara por aquí" dijo Warrick

"Pero llevaba otra cosa en su otra mano" dijo Grissom

"Parece algo así como una pala" dijo Catherine

"Una pala?" pregunto angustiado Nick

"Planea enterrarla después de matarla" dijo Greg

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el rastro. Luego de una buen rato vieron una cabaña.

"Allí esta" dijo Nick

"Apresurémonos" dijo Greg

Ambos Nick y Greg comenzaron a correr hacia la cabaña seguidos por el resto del equipo y por los policías que los acompañaban y el detective Smith.

"Estas seguro" dijo David por el celular

"_Si salte de allí como sea" le respondían por el clelular_

"Pero no van a conseguirme la cabaña esta muy adentro y el camino es muy confuso" decía David

"_Pues ya lo hicieron porque yo estoy con ellos pero me han tenido vigilado" respondía la voz por el otro teléfono "Salte ahora como sea pero sal de allí" _

"Pero Detective Smith" dijo David "Aun no la he matado"

"_Y que diablos estabas esperando?" dijo molesto Smith _

"Estaba divirtiéndome con ella" respondió David

"_Esa fue la única que escogiste y ni siquiera vas a poder con ella" _

"Suelta el teléfono" dijo Nick apuntándole a David

"No tu suelta la pistola" dijo David tomando a Sara por la espalda y poniendo un cuchillo en su cuello "O la mato, vaquerito"

"Los respaldos vienen justo detrás de mi" dijo Nick "No vas a salir de esta"

"Cierra la puerta y dile a tus amigos que se alejen..." dijo David, Nick no se movió "...O la mato" presiono un poco mas el cuchillo en el cuello de Sara

"Ahhhh" Grito Sara, esto hizo que Nick reaccionara y llamara a Grissom

"No se acerque mas a la casa, no entren o David mata a Sara" Dijo Nick y colgó el teléfono "Déjala ir, me tienes a mi no la necesitas a ella"

"Nick no lo hagas" dijo Sara

"CALLATE" le grito David a Sara y le digo un golpe con el mango del cuchillo Nick se le fue enzima aprovechando su descuido. Ambos forcejaron por el chuchillo, pero David se lo clavo a Nick a en el ad momeen.

"NOOO" Grito Sara "Nick" Sara se acerco y le ponía la mano en la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Greg entro en la cabaña y apuntándole a David con una pistola

"Suelta el cuchillo y aléjate de ellos" dijo Greg

David lo hizo "El detective Smith esta conmigo en esto también" dijo David _"Si me hundo el se hunde conmigo" pensó David_

"Eso ya la sabemos" dijo Greg "Lo atrapamos comunicándose contigo, ahora muévete y sal" David salió y se lo llevaron junto con Smith a la comisaría

Nick iba en la ambulancia con Warrick y Catherine mientras que Sara iba en la otra con Greg y Grissom se fue a interrogar a Smith y a David.

"Lo único que no entiendo..." le decía Grissom a David "...Es el porque?"

"Se que tengo derecho a un abogado" dijo David "Y si me tienen aquí es porque quieren hacer un trato"

"Hoy casi matas a dos de mis CSI" dijo Grissom muy molesto "Pero mas que mis CSI son mis amigos" Grissom se le acerco un poco más y casi susurrando le dijo "No pretendo hacer un trato contigo ni me da la gana que tengas un abogado" salió de la sala de interrogaciones y se dirigió ha donde tenían al Detective Smith.

"Andrew" dijo Grissom "Veo que ese es tu nombre, no me había dado cuenta que no sabía tu nombre. Hasta que lo leí aquí, Andrew Smith" Grissom tenía una carpeta en las manos "Por que asesinar a 4 mujeres, casi 5? Cual es el beneficio?"

"Tu no lo entiendes" dijo Smith "Nunca fue el hecho de matar" explica Smith "Era el hecho de sentir que podías controlar la vida de alguien"

"El hecho de sentirte Dios..." intervino Grissom "...De poder manipular la vida de alguien a tu antojo... era algo que te hacia sentir bien?" mas que una pregunta era un reprocho Grissom sentía asco por aquel hombre que sin importarle nada había mandado a matar, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de matarlas el mismo, a 4 mujeres.

"Tu no estas molesto conmigo" dijo Smith "Tu estas molesto con David, el fue el que quiso matar a la Srta. Sidle"

"Llévenselo" dijo Grissom a los policías que se encontraban allí "Maldición" dijo cuando ya se había quedado solo. Y salió rumbo al hospital haber como estaban Sara y Nick.

Mientras al hospital de la cuidad llegaban dos ambulancias.

"Nick aguanta" decía Catherine "Quédate con nosotros Nick"

"Vamos, Nick" dijo Warrick "Tu eres fuerte, ya casi llegamos"

En la otra ambulancia

"Greg..." dijo Sara este se acerco a ella inmediatamente "...Como esta Nick?"

"No lo se, Sara" dijo Greg algo triste "El esta en otra ambulancia"

"Pero yo lo vi" decía Sara con lagrimas en sus ojos "El esta sangrando"

"Estoy seguro que el va a estar bien" dijo Greg.

La ambulancia en la que iba Nick llego primero y los doctores que lo atendieron le dijeron a Cath y a Warrick que tenían que esperar a fuera que no había nada mas que ellos pudieran hacer, que los dejaran hacer su trabajo.

La ambulancia donde estaba Sara llegó unos minutos después. La situación de Sara no era tan grabe como la de Nick pero tenía múltiples golpes por todo su cuerpo. Catherine y Warrick no la habían visto ya que se habían ido con Nick en la ambulancia antes de que Sara saliera de la cabaña. Ambos se quedaron impactados al ver el estado en que Sara estaba, especialmente su cara.

"Como esta Nick?" pregunto Greg después que se llevaran a Sara

"No lo sabemos, todavía" dijo Warrick

"Sara esta..." dijo Catherine

"Si muy golpeada" termino la frase Greg "El maldito de David la golpeo demasiado"

Luego de estar esperando por un buen rato y que ningún doctor saliera a decirle como estaban Nick o Sara. Greg comenzó a impacientarse.

"Ya debieron de habernos dicho algo" dijo Greg "Es decir que tanto se pueden tardar haciéndole unos exámenes a Sara"

"Cálmate Greg" le dijo Warrick "Pronto tendremos noticias"

"Los familiares de la Srta. Sidle" dijo la enfermera. Greg brinco de su asiento.

"Somos nosotros. Como esta Sara?"

"Bueno esta muy golpeada" dijo la enfermera "Aquí tengo sus placas..." y las puso en la luz para que los demás las pudieran ver "...Tienes 3 costillas rotas, el brazo izquierdo también esta lesionado, ya se lo enyesamos, pero me temo que los golpes pudieron haber causado daños en algunos órganos, pero aun espero esos resultados" la enfermera hizo una pausa y miro a Catherine "Puedo hablar con usted un momento?" le dijo a Cath y se alejaron de los chicos

"Que ocurre?" pregunto Catherine

"En casos como este" dijo la enfermera "Se deben realizar exámenes para descartar el abuso sexual"

"Y?" pregunto Catherine

"Alguien abuso de su amiga" dijo la enfermera. A Catherine se le aguaron los ojos.

"Ella lo sabe?" pregunto Catherine

"Si" dijo la enfermera "Ella lo confirmo"

"Puedo verla?" pregunto Cath, sabía que Sara necesitaría hablar con alguien

"Si claro" dijo la enfermera "Pase" y le abrió la puerta.

"Hey" dijo Cath "Como estas?"

"Un poco mejor" dijo Sara "Como me veo?" Catherine no respondió tan rápido "La verdad, Cath"

"Solo son golpes" dijo Cath tratando de animarla "Desaparecerán con el tiempo"

"Probablemente" dijo Sara "La enfermera me dijo que Nick todavía no sale de cirugía"

"No, aun no sabemos como esta" dijo Catherine "Sara... la enfermera me dijo que tu..."

"Si" dijo Sara "Lo recuerdo todo"... "Desgraciadamente" sus ojos se aguaron estaba a punto de llorar pero ella lo retenía

"No Sara déjalo salir" dijo Catherine acercándose y abrasándola "Es mejor que lo dejes salir" y Sara lloró como nunca de la rabia y la impotencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Nick ya había salido de la cirugía según los doctores había sido un éxito pero había perdido mucha sangre y ahora estaban buscando su tipo de sangre, en el banco del hospital no la tenían, entonces comenzaron con sus allegados.

Los primero en pasar hacerse el examen de sangre para ver si era compatible con la Nick fueron Catherine y Grissom. Luego Greg y Warrick y Sara no podía donar ya que ella era una paciente, y ella había perdido algo de sangre también, no tanta como Nick y tampoco necesita una transfusión de sangre pero igual eran políticas del hospital y ella no podía donar.

Sara estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación, sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando en David, y en todo lo que había hecho, había matado a 4 chicas y casi la mata a ella, solo por seguir las ordenes del detective Smith.

"Hola" dijo Greg abriendo la puerta pero solo asomando la cabeza, ella volteo a mirarlo y sonrió "Se puede?" pregunto.

"Si claro" dijo Sara "Ya me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando vendrías a verme?" Sara quería mucho a Greg y el la hacía reír mucho y eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos un poco de distracción "Por un momento pensé que no vendrías a verme" Bromeo Sara

"Eso nunca" dijo Greg muy serio, Sara se sentó en la cama y Greg y se sentó junto a ella "Sara yo..."

"Como esta Nick?" Pregunto Sara

"Aun no nos han dicho cual de nosotros podrá donarle la sangre que necesita" dijo Greg "Pero los médicos dicen que esta estable" Greg se quedo un rato mirando a Sara y vio lo preocupada que estaba por Nick "Te preocupas mucho por el?"

"Claro Greg" dijo Sara algo sorprendida por su pregunta "Tu no?" Sara se quedo un momento mirándolo

"Claro que si" respondió Greg "Pero tu te preocupas por el de otro modo" "Si fuera yo estaría igual de preocupada?"

"Greg" dijo Sara en un tono de reclamo "Que estas diciendo?" lo que había dicho Greg la puso a pensar Realmente ella sentía algo por Nick "Por supuesto que estaría igual de preocupada, el laboratorio no sería lo mismo sin ti"

"Pero que sientes por Nick?" pregunto Greg y antes de que pudiera contestar "Porque yo quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo Sara, yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero eso no va a durar por siempre Sara"

"Entre tu y yo no puede haber nada mas que una amistad, Lo siento Greg poro yo siento lo mismo por ti, yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo"

"Es por alguien mas, cierto?" pregunto Greg "Es por el?" "Esta bien Sara puedes decírmelo, yo no quiero perder tu amistad" y le agarro la mano

"Si... Si ...es por... por el" dijo Sara alguna lagrimas se comenzaron asomar por sus ojos cafés, Greg limpio suavemente sus lagrimas y esta sonrió "Pero el nunca me vera como lo hago yo, para el siempre seré Sara la compañera de trabajo"

"Entonces el se lo pierde" dijo Greg tratando de animarla "Y es un estúpido" Sara estaba mirando hacia el piso y Greg le levanto la cara por su mentón "Si yo fuera él... no lo pensaría dos veces para salir corriendo a tus brazos" Sara volvió a sonreír "Y nunca me alejaría de ti" Greg se le acerco a Sara y volvió a limpiar con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que se deslizaban por la mejilla de Sara. Greg se acerco un poco mas a Sara y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ti, pero creo que deberías descansar" después de que Sara se acostara y se quedara dormida Greg le dio un beso en la frente y salió

"GREG" grito Warrick cuando Greg salió de la habitación de Sara.

"Que?" dijo este volteando para ver a Warrick, venir corriendo por el pasillo "Que ocurre?"

"Ya salieron los resultados de sangre para la transfusión de Nick" dijo Warrick

"Que bien" dijo Greg y luego agrego "Y quien es?"

"Tu" dijo Warrick, Greg no se esperaba esto, no era que odiara a Nick pero esta sentido con el, después de todo el era el hombre que le había robado el amor de su adorada Sara, pero ante todo Nick era su amigo y haría lo que fuera posible por ayudarlo "Los doctores te están buscando, vente Vamos"

Los doctores prepararon a Nick y a Greg para la transfusión de sangre, colocaron a Greg en una cama aparte así mientras le extraían la sangre que donaría se le da inmediatamente a Nick.

"No se si lo sabes pero..." dijo Catherine "...a Sara..."

"Si lo se" dijo Grissom "Ya todos lo sabemos, es por eso que les pedí a los chicos que tuvieran mucho cuidado de lo que dicen cuando Sara esta cerca"

"Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte..." dijo Catherine mientras le tocaba la mejilla "...Mi cielo"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo Grissom "Después de todo Sara es parte de mi equipo y es como de la familia, y yo siempre la veré a ella como mi hermana menor" Grissom toco la mano con la que Catherine estaba tocando la cara "Creo que ya es hora de dejar que todos se enteren de los nuestro..." Catherine asintió "...Butterfly"

Grissom se acerco mas a Catherine y estaban a punto de besarse cuando Warrick los llamo.

"Cath, Griss" dijo Warrick entrando en la sala de esperas del hospital

"Que ocurre, Warrick?" pregunto Grissom

"Greg ya esta con Nick..." explico Warrick "...el doctor dice que esta reaccionando bien, por los momentos, pero que aun tenemos que esperar"

"Que bueno" dijo Cath "Por fin esta pesadilla esta terminando"

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encuentra Nick.

Nick estaba hablando en sueños, probablemente por el efecto de la anestesia, pero Greg pensó que Nick se había despertado

"Hey como te sientes?" pregunto Greg aun acostado en la cama, pero cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que Nick aun estaba dormido.

"Sara... no... David... no..." balbuceaba Nick

Greg se dio cuenta que Nick le correspondía a Sara. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Sara, después de todo Nick tenía una fama de casanova y no quería que Sara sufriera por el.

Luego de unas horas más Nick despertó se sentía un poco adolorido, y se le dificultaba moverse.

"Wao, me morí y llegue al cielo" dijo Nick, bromeando al ver a Cath

"Hey cuidado con lo que dices" dijo un Grissom celoso y abrazo a Cath por la espalda.

"No te preocupes, Griss, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona" luego de decir esto miró a Warrick "Veo que ustedes dos por fin decidieron hacer pública su relación" Cath y Grissom pusieron caras de asombro no se explicaban como es que Nick lo sabía "Oh Vamos no pongan esas caras todo el mundo sabía lo de ustedes dos, que no dijéramos nada es otra cosa, pero Felicidades"

"Gracias" dijeron ambos a la ves

"Sabes que Greg te dio su sangre?" pregunto Grissom

"Si apenas despierte se lo agradeceré" dijo Nick "Y donde esta Sara?" Nick la busco la mirada por la habitación pero no la encontró "Ella esta bien?"

"Nick, con respecto a eso..." comenzó Catherine "...Sara esta bien, pero David... no se como decirlo..."

"Dilo que pasa?" Nick comenzaba a preocuparse mas

"David abuso de Sara" dijo Catherine

"VOY A MATARLO, JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO" dijo Nick tratando de levantarse pero el dolor fue demasiado intenso y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo "Apenas salga de aquí voy a matarlo"

"Que ocurre cual es el escándalo?" pregunto Greg que se despertó con los gritos de Nick.

"Pueden dejarnos solos un momento?" pregunto Nick, estos asintieron y salieron de la habitación "Greg, yo quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida"

"No fue nada" dijo Greg en un tono serio

"Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti solo dilo" dijo Nick

"No..." dijo Greg pero luego agrego "...Bueno si"

"Lo que sea" dijo Nick

Greg se levanto de la cama y se quito el suero y acercándose a Nick dijo "Aléjate de Sara, cuando la veas recházala" Greg salió de la habitación, pero Greg realmente no quería decirle eso a su amigo, estaba confundido, y era la rabia la que hablaba por el.

Nick se quedó en shock pero como podía rechazar a Sara si todo lo que quería, desde el momento en que se despertó era verla. Pero después de todo Greg le había salvado la vida, no tenía mas opción.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sara estaba en vistiéndose con ayuda de Catherine porque ya le habían dado de alta.

"Como esta Nick?" pregunto Sara

"Muy bien" dijo Catherine "Quería verte el día que se despertó" Catherine vio el efecto que sus palabras causaron en Sara "Pregunto por ti" Sara se quedo callada mientras que sus mejilla se ponían coloradas y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios "Quieres ir a verlo?"

"Si claro vamos" dijo Sara caminando detrás de ella, le costaba un poco caminar y le dolían las costillas.

Sara entro en la habitación de Nick y este estaba durmiendo. Sara se sentó en la silla junto a su cama y los pocos minutos este se despertó.

"Hola, me extrañaste?" pregunto Sara de una forma muy picara

"Hola" respondió Nick con un tono serio _"Diablos Sara por supuesto que te extrañe, mi amor" _pensó Nick _"Mira lo que ese imbecil te hizo mi cielo desearía haber estado allí para evitar que esto te pasara" _

"Que te ocurre?" le pregunto Sara extrañada "Estas bien?"

"Si" dijo Nick "Porque no habría de estarlo?"

"Es solo que... parecieras molesto" dijo Sara acercándose mas a él y coloco su mano vendada sobre la mano de Nick ya que la otra la tenía enyesada "Estas molesto... conmigo?"

"No" dijo Nick al tiempo que retiraba la mano "Es solo que estoy casado y la gente sigue viniendo a visitarme y no me dejan descansar" las palabras de Nick hirieron mucho a Sara, le dolía que él le hablara de esa forma.

"Ah... OK" dijo Sara "Me veo para que descanses" Nick no dijo nada simplemente volteo la cara "Descansa y que te mejores" Sara salió de la habitación.

"Adiós mi amor, no sabes como me duele hacerte esto pero no tengo otra opción" dijo Nick y sus ojos se aguaron.

Sus ojos ya no podía soportar más las lagrimas y las dejo salir en el instante en que salió de la habitación, Catherine se le acerco inmediatamente y la ayudo a sentarse.

"Que ocurre, Sara? Que ocurre?" pregunto Cath "Nick esta bien?" y ella asintió mientras las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

"Tu dijiste que el quería verme, que había preguntado por mi" dijo Sara llorando

"Y así, corazón, el pregunto por ti el quería verte"

"El me trato horrible, me dijo que el estaba cansado y que quería descansar, así que yo me salí, prácticamente me boto"

"Oh, Sara lo siento mucho" dijo Cath abrazándola "No se que decir para que te sientas mejor"

Warrick estaba escuchando la conversación de las chicas y no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaba escuchando, Nick había rechazado a Sara.

"Yo no puedo vivir con su desprecio, Cath" le decía Sara indignada "No puedo" Sara seco algunas de sus lagrimas "Ah por cierto me entere de lo tuyo con Grissom Felicitaciones, por lo menos una de nosotras tiene al amor de su vida" Catherine volvió consolar a Sara.

Warrick entro muy molesto a la habitación de Nick y este estaba volteado hacia la pared.

"Que diablos te pasa?" le pregunto Warrick "Ya se te olvido como se conquista a una chica, pues déjame recordártelo tratándola bien no botándola de la habitación" Warrick estaba muy molesto porque Nick le había confesado hace pocos días estar enamorado de Sara "Como se te ocurre tratarla así después de lo que le paso"

Nick se volteo y sus ojos estaban rojos y algunas lagrimas aun estaban rodando por su mejilla "Ahora no Warrick" Nick camino y se sentó en la cama "Tuve que hacerlo no tenía mas opción"

"Como... como ... De que diablos hablas Nick?"

"Lo siento Warrick es complicado y no puedo contarte" dijo Nick

"Que te gusta otra chica o que?" pregunto Warrick

"NO" grito Nick "Yo amo a Sara"

"Y ella a ti" le dijo Warrick

"Lo siento Warrick es muy complicado" y Nick se acostó en la cama

"Para mi esta muy fácil, tu la mas ella te ama es obvio que deben estar juntos" dijo Warrick "Hasta un ciego lo vería"

"Lo siento Warrick" dijo Nick y con esto Warrick salió y dejo a Nick solo en la habitación.

Nick se sentía como un estúpido por fin podía tener a la chica de sus sueños pero ahora que podía tenerla ahora que ella lo amaba... _"un momento" pensó Nick "Ella me ama, porque Warrick diría que ella me ama, será cierto? Tiene que ser cierto Warrick parecía muy convencido de eso, peor eso ya no importa" pensó Nick debo dejar de pensar en ella._

2 meses mas tarde.

Ya todos habían vuelto a Las Vegas. Nick ya estaba bien y Sara también ya se había recuperado de lo sucedido bueno al menos físicamente, porque emocionalmente aun no había podido recuperarse de lo de David y todavía le dolían las palabras de Nick.

Nick estaba trabajando en un caso con Warrick estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones con Warrick cuando vio a Sara salir del laboratorio de ADN junto con Greg y los estaba oyendo hablar.

"Si, yo creo que debemos conseguir una muestra de ADN para poder compararle" dijo Sara

"Si yo también" dijo Greg "Sara ayer me la pasa muy bien contigo"

"Si yo también" dijo Sara

"Quisiera que volviéramos a salir" dijo Greg "Pero no quiero presionarte solo quiero que te distraigas un poco"

"Si lo se, yo también quiero volver a salir" dijo Sara

"Perfecto, entonces cuando termine el turno nos vamos a desayunar" dijo Greg "Conozco un lugar..." Sara no le estaba prestando atención a Greg estaba mirando a Nick hablando con Warrick, Nick parecía muy concentrado. "...que te parece?"

"Ah... si... si muy bien" dijo Sara luego de volver a ver a Greg y luego rápidamente a Nick. Greg volteo y vio lo que Sara estaba mirando y su cara de tristeza y como Nick la miraba de vuelta, igual de triste que Sara.

"Bueno vamos tenemos un asesinato que resolver" dijo Sara y ambos se fueron.

Greg se estaba comenzando asentir mal por lo que había hecho y mas desde que Sara le había contado lo que Nick le había hecho.

Se que parece como si Greg fuera malo pero no lo es, todos sabemos que Greg no es malo, también se que Greg nunca haría eso pero sigan leyendo y verán.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

El turno casi terminaba, y el caso en el que estaban trabajando Nick y Warrick no iba a ninguna parte, estaban en un callejón sin salida. Luego de revisar la evidencia varias veces, una y otra ves todo indicaba lo mismo, suicidio.

"Es definitivo, Nick" dijo Warrick "Fue suicidio"

"Si, pero el novio la obligo a suicidarse" dijo Nick frustrado.

"Si, pero no podemos probarlo" dijo Warrick "Ni modo algunas veces hay que aceptar que no podemos resolver todos los casos"

"Voy a archivar el caso" dijo Nick "Ahora vuelvo" Warrick asintió y comenzó hacer el papeleo.

Nick se dirigió al deposito donde se colocaban todos los casos resueltos y no resueltos. Nick entro y estaba archivando el caso, cuando escucho a alguien venir hacia él... Era Sara.

"Hola" dijo Nick "Como has estado?"

"Bien y tu?" dijo Sara

"Bien" dijo Nick _"Mentira, he estado muy mal sin ti"_

"Bueno chao" dijo Sara y se dirigió hacia la salida

"Me entere que estas viendo a un Psicólogo" dijo Nick, Sara se volteo y quedo frente a Nick "Al Psicólogo del laboratorio, como te va con eso?"

"Bien" dijo Sara "Dice que he mejorado mucho"

"Y tu como te sientes con respecto a..." dijo Nick "...Bueno tu sabes"

"No se que es peor" dijo Sara al momento que Nick se acercaba mas y la dejaba contra la pared "Si lo que me paso o que se lo tenga que contar a un extraño" ambos rieron por unos momentos. Luego se quedaron mirándose a los ojos

"Te he extrañado, Nick" dijo Sara con voz triste

"Lo siento Sara pero..." Sara no lo pensó dos y beso a Nick antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Nick respondió la beso, se torno un tanto apasionado, Nick abrazaba a Sara y esta se dejaba caer en sus brazos. Nick termino el beso y recordó a Greg.

"Lo siento Sara" dijo Nick y se estaba alejando

"Nick espera" dijo Sara caminando detrás de él y lo tomo por el brazo "Nick..."

"Lo siento Sara" y Nick salió del deposito dejando a Sara sola, allí parada.

Sara no podía explicar que había sucedido, en un momento se estaban besando y al siguiente simplemente... el se fue... se fue sin decir ninguna explicación.

El turno de la noche ya había terminado, Sara sentía que las horas de trabajo se le iban volando. Sara estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sentada en la sala de descanso, cuando Grissom y Catherine entraron abrasados. Sara se alegraba por su amiga, Catherine era feliz, por lo menos ella era Feliz.

"Vamos chicos" dijo Grissom

"A donde?" preguntaron Nick y Warrick

"Vamos a celebrar" dijo Catherine

"Celebrar que?" pregunto Greg algo amargado, desde que había vuelto a Las Vegas de resolver aquel caso Greg había estado amargado.

Sara levanto la mirada y vio que en la mano de Grissom había un sobre, Sara lo reconoció inmediatamente, era un ultrasonido, sabía que Catherine se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente pero no sabía cuales eran los motivos. Sara brinco de su asiento y abrazo a Cath.

"Felicitaciones" dijo muy entusiasmada y luego abrazando a Grissom "Felicitaciones" los chicos miraron a Sara como si estuviera loca "Cuanto tienes?" pregunto muy entusiasmada antes de que Catherine pudiera contestar Sara agrego "Yo seré la madrina"

"_Madrina?" pensó Warrick "De que diablos habla Sara"_

"Casi nueve semanas" dijo Grissom "Y es así de chiquitico" y señalo con sus dedos el tamaño del pequeño bebe.

"Oh, Dios mío" dijo Nick, que finalmente había entendido "Felicitaciones" y abrazo a los futuros padres.

Greg y Warrick hicieron lo mismo.

"Y que quieren que sea?" pregunto Greg

"Niña" dijo Grissom

"Niño" dijo Catherine al mismo tiempo que Grissom

"Niña para que sea tan hermosa como su madre" dijo Grissom

"Niño para que sea tan raro como su padre" dijo Catherine bromeando "No nos importa lo que sea siempre y cuando nazca fuerte y saludable"

"Y que opina Lindsey sobre el nuevo bebe?" pregunto Warrick

"Le encantó la idea" dijo Grissom "Esta ansiosa por que nazca"

"Si ya tiene una lista de cómo 100 nombres para niña y otra con otros 100 para niño" dijo Catherine

Todos rieron de la sola idea de ver a Lindsey escribiendo ambas listas.

"Esta tomándolo muy bien" dijo Nick

"Si" dijo Grissom "Pero vamos tenemos mucho que celebrar"

"Y a donde vamos?" pregunto Sara

"A un club nuevo que abrieron hace poco" dijo Grissom "Espero que no les moleste pero invite a Sofía"

"QUE?" dijeron Sara y Catherine a la ves

"Lo siento no tuve mas opción ella nos escucho hablar en mi oficina" explico Grissom "Y tuve que invitarla, lo siento mi vida" le dijo Grissom a Catherine.

"No te preocupes, mi amor, sobreviviré" dijo Catherine "Pero lo que me molesta es que ella es una resbalosa"

"Eso es lo que nos gusta" dijo Nick y Warrick se río de su chiste dándole la razón.

Sara le dio una de sus peores miradas. _"Así que ahora te gusta la peli teñida de Sofía" pensó Sara_ "Las chicas no deben de ser fáciles por el contrario deben de hacerse la difíciles" dijo Sara.

"Si, pero aun así hay que aprovechar las fáciles" dijo Warrick

"Hombres" dijo Sara.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Todos se dirigieron al nuevo club, cuando llegaron allá se sentaron todos en una mesa y a los pocos minutos llegó Sofía.

"Hola" dijo Sofía

"Hola" respondieron todos.

Sara estaba sentada entre Greg y Nick y Warrick estaba sentado del otro lado de Greg hablando con Grissom mientras Catherine hablaba con Nick. Aunque Nick estaba más atento a lo que Sara y Greg estaban hablando. Sofía tomo el asiento que estaba a lado de Nick

"Esta ocupado?" pregunto esta

"No" dijo Nick "Siéntate" Ahora Catherine se había incorporado a la conversación de Grissom y Warrick.

"Como esta Tina?" le pregunto Catherine a Warrick

"Bien, no debe de tardar en llegar" dijo Warrick

"Y para cuando piensan en tener al pequeño Brow?" pregunto Grissom

"Bueno espero que pronto" dijo Warrick

"Hola a todos" dijo Tina

"Hola" respondieron de vuelta los demás chicos

"Hola mi cielo" dijo Warrick "Como estuvo el trabajo"

"Agotador" dijo Tina al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Warrick "Felicitaciones" le dijo Tina a Grissom y Catherine

"Gracias" respondieron de vuelta Grissom y Catherine

"Vamos a bailar" le dijo Warrick a Tina y ambos se pararon "Ya volvemos" y se perdieron en la pista de baile.

Sara se levanto y se fue hacia el tocador acompañada por Catherine

"Estoy que mato a Sofía" dijo Sara apenas entraron al tocador "Todo lo que ha hecho desde que llego fue coquetear con Nick, claro como no Grissom no le paro ahora lo intenta con Nick, es una resbalosa de primera"

"Sara?" dijo Catherine "Estas celosa?"

Sara miro a Catherine "Tu que crees?"

"Bueno yo creo..."

"Hola chicas" dijo Sofía al entrar al tocador "De que hablamos?"

"Nada, solo cosas de chicas" dijo Catherine

"Bueno yo también soy una chica" dijo Sofía

"Si eso ya lo hemos notado" murmuro Sara

"Como dices, Sara?" pregunto Sofía

"Nada" respondió Sara "Yo me voy nos vemos en la mesa" le dijo a Catherine mientras salía del tocador y se dirigía hacia la barra

"Que le puedo ofrecer a la linda dama?" pregunto el Bardman

"Lo mas fuerte que tenga aquí" dijo Sara

"Parece que alguien esta despechada..." dijo el Bardman pero Sara estaba mirando como Sofía y Catherine regresaban a la mesa y Sofía saca a bailar a Nick "... o celosa?"

Sara lo miró "Que es lo mejor que me puedes ofrecer para estos momentos?"

"Solo dos palabras" dijo un tipo que estaba sentado junto a ella en la barra y que había escuchado la conversación "Fiesta Privada"

"En serio?" pregunto Sara volteando a mirarla

"Si yo puedo ayudarte a pasar, allá hay barra abierta y es una fiesta de modelos" dijo el chico

"Licor gratis y mucho chicos lindos" dijo Sara "Que mas se puede pedir"

"Tom Tompsom" se presento el chico y le extendió la mano a Sara "Publicista"

"Sara Sidle" dijo Sara dándole la mano "Criminalista"

Tom se levanta "Entonces vienes?" le pregunto

Sara miro hacia la pista de baile y vio como Nick y Sofía bailaban pegaditos volvió a mirar a Tom "Por supuesto" y se fue detrás de él.

"Y donde esta Sara?" Pregunto Catherine

"No lo se" dijo Warrick "Se suponía que estaba con ustedes"

"Si pero ella dijo que vendría" explico Catherine

"A lo mejor conoció a alguien" dijo Grissom

"No es esa que va allá?" pregunto Tina y los tres voltearon hasta Greg volteo y vieron como Sara entraba a las sala VIP con un tipo.

"_Que hace Sara con es tipo?" pensó Greg_

Mientras tanto Nick seguía bailando con Sofía pero noto que Sara hablaba con alguien en la barra _"Quien es ese?" pensó Nick "Y porque le da la mano a mi Sara, a Donde se la lleva" Nick estaba celosísimo "Porque Sara se va con ese tipo?"_

"En que piensas?" le pregunto Sofía

"Ya no quiero bailar más" dijo Nick y dejo de bailar y se dirigió a la mesa y Sofía apareció a los 5 minutos después.

Sara se la estaba pasando muy bien en la fiesta de los modelos, ya le había dado el numero telefónico a 5 modelos, 1 actor y un par de chicos que al parecer estaban coleados en la fiesta. Sara se sentó junto a Tom el cual estaba sentado en la barra

"Te la estas pasando bien?" le pregunto Tom

"Si, demasiado bien" dijo Sara tomando un trago del vaso de Tom

"Creo que le gustas a ese tipo de allá" dijo Tom señalando a un Sr. De unos 48 años "No ha dejado de mirarte"

Sara le dio una mirada de osea que te pasa "Es un viejo" dijo Sara

"Ok admito que es un poco mayor, pero solo tomate unos tragos con él conversa un rato" dijo Tom

"Es un viejo" dijo Sara "Le tengo el ojo puesto a aquel chico de allá" Sara señalo disimuladamente a un chico que estaba sentado en una mesa, era moreno, ojos claros, de unos 35 años.

"Jhonatan Parkert" dijo Tom "Ex modelo, ahora es actor esta ganando millonadas, buena elección" "O pero es Gay"

"No, no lo es" dijo Sara muy segura

"Apostamos?" le dijo Tom "Si tu lo conquistas te lo llevas a casa y yo te pago 100 grandes pero si yo lo conquisto me lo llevo a casa y tu no tienes que pagar nada"

"Aprovechando que estoy un poco tomada porque en mis cabales nunca haría esto" dijo Sara "Apostemos" Sara se levanto "Y por cierto sabía que eras Gay"

"Bueno mi vida yo no escondo nada" dijo Tom muy orgulloso y se levanto

"Tu realmente tienes 100 mil?" pregunto Sara

"Si no los tuviera no los apostara" dijo Tom y cuando llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Jhonatan "Hola Jhonny"

"Que mas, Tom?" dijo Jhon "Que me cuentas?"

"Nada nuevo todos los chismes ya te los sabes a por cierto te presento a una amiga, Sara Sidle" este le extendió la mano a Sara y ella hizo lo mismo

"Mucho gusto" dijo Sara

"El gusto es mío" dijo Jhon "Pero siéntense" y cada uno se sentó a un lado de John.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

"No he visto a Sara desde que entro en ese lugar con el tipo ese" dijo Greg "Ustedes la han visto salir"

"No" dijo Warrick "Seguramente conoció a un chico"

"Si es lo mas seguro no se preocupen Sara sabe como defenderse ella es una chicha grande" dijo Grissom

"Bueno no se ustedes pero nosotros ya nos vamos" dijo Tina

"Si chicos nos vemos hoy en la noche" dijo Warrick

"Esperen nosotros también nos vamos" dijo Grissom

"Adiós" dijo Cath y salieron los cuatro dejando solo a Nick, Greg y Sofía

"Ya vengo voy al tocador" dijo Sofía y se alejo

"Y ahora" dijo Greg

"Greg tu eres la ultima persona en el mundo con la que quisiera hablar" le advirtió Nick

"Lo se" dijo Greg "Pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar"

"Que ahora tampoco puedo hablar con Sara o no ya se quieres que renuncie para que no vea mas a Sara" dijo Nick molesto.

"Nick lo siento" dijo Greg "Actué como un estúpido, no debí pedirte que dejaras a Sara, Lo siento"

"Bueno hay algo en lo que coincidimos" dijo Nick "Los dos pensamos que eres un estúpido"

"Nick lo siento mucho" dijo Greg "Yo quisiera recuperar tu amistad y quiero que Sara sea Feliz"

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes no ahora" dijo Nick

"Nick si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a reconciliarte con Sara solo dilo" dijo Greg

"Ah si que podrías hacer tu" dijo Nick

"Muchas cosas créeme" dijo Greg "Pero lo más importante es que tienes que ser en una semana" Nick lo miro extrañado "Sara se va a ir en una Semana a San Francisco solicito vacaciones" "Eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta cuanto mal le estaba haciendo a Sara, ella nunca toma vacaciones pero creo que no serán vacaciones planea quedarse allá estoy casi seguro"

"Y tu esperas que yo la conquiste en 7 días?" pregunto Nick

"Oh vamos Nick no te desanimes tu puedes hacerlo" dijo Greg "Además para que estoy yo aquí"

"Y cual es tu gran plan?" pregunto Nick

"Luego te cuento" dijo Greg al ver que Sofía se acercaba "AMIGOS?" y le extendió la mano a Nick.

"Seguro" dijo Nick estrechándole la mano a Greg

"De que me perdí?" pregunto Sofía

"De nada" dijo Nick "Solo dos amigos en una conversación de hombres"

"Con que Criminalista" dijo Jhon "Que interesante"

"Si" dijo Sara "Adoro mi trabajo no hay nada como hacer lo que te gusta"

"En eso tienes toda la razón" dijo Jhon "Ya vuelvo voy por mas bebidas"

"Ja" dijo Sara "Te lo dije no es Gay"

"No entiendo como pude equivocarme" dijo Tom

"Quisiera mi dinero por favor" dijo Sara

Minutos más tarde Sara y Tom salieron de la fiesta

"No entiendo que paso?" dijo Tom

"Muy sencillo que el vio cuando me estabas dado el dinero" dijo Sara "Y se molesto mas cuando le contaste lo de la apuesta" Tom estaba algo deprimido.

"No hablo de eso" dijo Tom "Me refiero a que nunca antes me había equivocado"

"Oh no te preocupes" dijo Sara "Tu poder volverá algún Día" bromeo Sara

"No te burles Sara" dijo Tom

"Pero veámosle el lado positivo" dijo Sara

"Ah si y que sería eso exactamente?" pregunto Tom

"Que ahora yo podré remodelar mi departamento y pagar mis deudas" dijo Sara

"Sr. Sidle el día que vayas a remodelar llámame" dijo Tom

"Lo prometo" dijo Sara

"Hey, Sara ya nos vamos" dijo Greg acercándose a Sara

"Vienes o te quedas?" pregunto Nick que venía detrás de Greg

"Oh, querida ve tienes que descansar" dijo Tom "Pero recuerda llamarme para la remodelación"

"Ok, Chao cuídate" dijo Sara, Tom se despidió con la mano y se alejo.

"Vamonos" dijo Nick

"Y los demás?" pregunto Sara

"Warrick, Tina, Grissom y Catherine se fueron hace rato" dijo Greg

"Sofía?" pregunto Sara mirando a Nick

"Se fue molesta hace poco" dijo Nick Sara lo miro sorprendida "No entiende que yo solo tengo ojos para una chica"

"Mejor nos vamos" dijo Sara.

Y los tres salieron del club cada uno se dirigió hacia su carro, la primera en irse fue Sara.

"En la noche comenzamos" dijo Greg "Operación hacer que Sara se enamore de Nick"

"Nos vemos, Greg" dijo Nick montándose en su camioneta y yéndose al igual que Greg.

A/N: no pude permitir que Greg fuera malo por mucho tiempo me cuesta mucho escribir sobre un Greg amargado y malo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

A/N: disculpen por tardarme tanto. Pero estaba en exámenes finales y Física me tenía loca.

Día 1

Cuando Nick llegó al laboratorio al día siguiente Sara ya estaba allí, como de costumbre, Nick no entendí porque pero ese día se veía mas bella que nunca. Nick entro a la sala de descanso.

"Hola" dijo Nick

"Hola" le respondió esta sin levantar la mirada de la carpeta

"Como estas?" le pregunto Nick

"Bien" dijo esta mirándolo un poco extrañada

"Creo que debemos hablar sobre algo muy importante" dijo Nick pero Sara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

Warrick, Catherine y Grissom entraron a la sala de descanso, seguidos por Greg. Grissom tenía en la mano las asignaciones del la noche.

"El cuerpo de una mujer fue encontrado en un carretera" dijo Grissom "Aparentemente fue agredida y violada, para luego matarla" Grissom hizo una pausa y todos voltearon a mirar a Sara, la cual noto esto inmediatamente

"Que?" dijo esta mirándolos a todos

"Nada" dijo Grissom y continuo "Ok Catherine y Warrick vienen conmigo vamos a interrogar a un par de sospechosos"

"Sospechosos?" dijo Warrick

"Si, los dos hombres que la encontraron" dijo Grissom " Greg y Nick van analizar la escena del crimen" Grissom reviso las asignaciones "Bien eso es todo"

"Ummmmm" aclaro la garganta Sara todo voltearon amirarla

"Oh casi lo olvido" dijo Grissom, Sara hizo un gesto de satisfacción "Lo siento Sara pero tu no vas a trabajar en este caso" la sonrisa que tenia en su cara se borro

"Por que?" pregunto Sara

"Bueno veras" dijo Grissom "Lo que pasa es que hay conflicto de intereses o algo así"

"Como que conflicto de intereses" dijo Sara ahora muy molesta sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero no podía creerlo.

"El sheriff me exigió que tu no interferirás en este caso" dijo Grissom

"No, Grissom eso no es justo" dijo Sara muy molesta "Yo puedo trabajar en el caso y mi vida personal no va a interferir en nada"

"No..." dijo Grissom "...Lo siento, Sara pero no puedo"

"Y que pretendes que haga?" dijo Sara pero no permitió que Grissom respondiera "Que me quede sentada aquí"

"No, solo que no vas a trabajar en este caso" dijo Grissom

"Oh vamos Grissom tu sabes muy bien que necesitas personal en este caso" dijo Sara

"Si, pero no a ti" antes de que Sara pudiera objetar "Un hombre fue encontrado muerto en su casa y la esposa es la única testigo, Sara... tu caso"

"QUE?" dijo Sara muy molesta "Debes estar bromeando" Grissom tenía una de sus caras mas serias lo que le hacia pensar a Sara que no se saldría con la suya en esta ocasión pero aun así lo intento "Esta casi resuelto fue la esposa" cada ves Sara estaba mas brava y levantaba mas su tono de voz "Hasta un principiante lo haría" Sara hizo una pausa para luego continuar "Es mas hay un novato en el edificio porque no se lo das a el"

"Eso o nada Sara" dijo Grissom molesto "O trabajas el caso o te vas a tu casa"

"Ok" dijo Sara tomando la hoja de las manos de Grissom "Al menos estaré haciendo algo"

Sara salió muy molesta del laboratorio y se monto en su carro. No podía creer lo que Grissom le estaba haciendo la estaba excluyendo del caso por algo que le había pasado... algo que para ella ya estaba prácticamente bloqueado.

"Al menos tengo la certeza de que no tendré que aguantar esta clase de trato por mucho tiempo solo 7 días mas" se dijo a si misma "Solo 7 noches mas" se repetía "Y solo 7 estúpidos casos mas y estaré lejos de aquí" Sara iba manejando muy apurada y por poco choca.

Pero en menos de 15 minutos ya había llegado a la escena del crimen.

"_Perfecto ahora tengo que escuchar a una estúpida mujer fingiendo dolor por su esposo" penso Sara "MALDITASEA"_

"Menos mal que llegaste" dijo Brass "La mujer se esta empezando a desesperar"

"Y Bobby?" pregunto Sara

"Ya esta allá con la victima" dijo Brass

"Ok" dijo Sara "Entonces voy a verlo" Brass asintió con la cabeza.

Sara siguió el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se encontraba Bobby con el cadáver del esposo.

"Hola" dijo Sara

"Como estas?" pregunto Bobby

"He estado mejor" dijo Sara haciendo una mueca "De que murió?"

"No fue por haberse caído de las escaleras eso te lo puedo asegurar" dijo Bobby

"Como lo sabes?" pregunto Sara

"Porque a el hombre lo acuchillaron" dijo Bobby ...

FlashBack

"_Hasta cuando crees que voy a estar aguantando esta situación" Sara podía oír los gritos hasta su habitación "Si vuelves a llegar en estas condiciones a la casa o a golpearme te juro por Dios que agarrare mis maletas y mas nunca me volverás a ver, ni a mi ni a Sara"_

"_Tu no puedes llevártela" ahora escuchaba la voz de su padre "Ella es mi hija tambien"_

"_Ninguna corte te dejaría quedarte con ella" dijo Laura_

"_Lo veremos" se escucho la voz del papá de Sara. Sara penso que yodo había acabada así que salió de su habitación para echar un vistazo._

_Y fue entonces cuando vio como su papá comenzaba a golpear a su mamá. Sara se escondió bajo las escaleras para que no pudieran verla._

_(A/N: no se como se llama el papa de Sara así que le voy a poner Karl)_

_Laura estaba en el suelo boca arriba y Karl estaba sobre ella golpeándola en un mal movimiento de Karl, Laura se pudo escapar y corrió a la cocina tratando de escapar, pero Karl llego antes de lo pensado y se le fue encina a Laura, ella tomo el cuchillo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo acuchillo, varias veces. _

_Sara no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero oía los gritos de su Padre así que salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la cocina y vio a su madre cubierta de Sangre, con el cuchillo en las manos y sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Sara se había acercado un poco más. _

"_Sara sal de aquí corre al auto" dijo Laura_

"_Pero y... y... papá" _

"_CORRE SARA, sal de aquí y espérame en el auto" Sara no se movía, laura la agarro por los brazos y la sacudió un poco "VE AL AUTO" Sara asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta de en enfrente hacia al auto. Los vecinos la vieron salir con sangre en su pijama y la interceptaron mientras llamaron a la policía._

"_Tranquila" le decía la vecina de al lado._

_FLASBACK_

"Sara" le decía Bobby "Estas bien?" le pregunto cuando finalmente había llamado la atención de Sara.

"Si" dijo Sara "Voy a echar un vistazo"

"Ok" dijo Bobby.

Sara comenzó a subir las escaleras y llego al piso superior, estaba revisando las habitaciones, todas vacías y sin señales de forcejeo, por ningún lado.

Hasta que llego a la ultima, la que parecía ser la habitación principal, Sara entro, la cama no estaba tendida, eso no le sorprendía después de todo quien se pondría arreglar la cama en una situación como esa, Sara estaba procesando la cama cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella.

"Sara"

Ella volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida, allí junto a ella estaba...

Continuara...

disculpen por haberme tardado tanto es escribir de nuevo. Y que este tan corto.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola como andan... espero q todavía lean mi fic. Bueno disculpen la demora, pero perdí mi inspiración al final de la sexta temporada de CSI. Pero bueh aki estoy dispuesta a terminar el fic. Espero les guste.

"**Sara"**

**Ella volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida, allí junto a ella estaba...**

**CAPITULO 16 **

Sara miraba a la mujer que tenía al frente con cara de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, hacia años no que veía a esa mujer, y tampoco se sentía feliz de verla, había un motivo por el cual Sara nunca visito a Laura Sidle en la cárcel, la culpaba a ella personalmente por tener que pasar el resto de su infancia y adolescencia en un hogar adoptivo. Aunque una parte de ella entendía por que lo había hecho, su padre la había maltratado por muchos años y ella se había candado. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que las primeras palabras que salieran de su boca fueran...

"Que demonios...?" fue lo único que salió de su boca.

"El joven del primer piso me dijo que su nombre era Sara" dijo la mujer que acaba de entrar a la habitación "Dijo que usted quería hacerme unas preguntas" la pobre estaba muy afectada por la situación de su esposo.

"_No me reconoce" _pensó Sara, mientras miraba a los ojos de su madre_ "no sabe que soy yo, su HIJA"_ Sara recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer "Si así es" pensó que lo mejor sería que no le dijera a nadie (y eso incluía a Laura) que era la hija de la principal sospechosa de homicidio del caso "Podría decirme que sucedió??"

"Yo estaba acostada en la cama, esperando que el subiera a dormir, siempre se queda viendo las noticias hasta tarde y normalmente lo hace abajo, yo casi siempre me duermo antes de que el suba pero ayer no tenía sueño" Laura tomó un momento para respirar "Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Laura" Sara asintió "Entonces cuando ya eran las 10:40 oí un ruido que provenía de la cocina pensé que era el buscando agua antes de subir, luego escuche unas voces, me imagine que era el televisor, pero no fue hasta que mi esposo, Frank grito que me di cuenta lo algo anda mal, cuando llegue abajo lo conseguí al pie de las escaleras sangrando y llame a la ambulancia"

"Y cuando bajo no vio a nadie más cerca?? Alguna puerta abierta?? O lo que sea??" pregunto Sara mirando fijamente a los ojos de su madre. _"Como es posible que no reconozca ni a su propia hija"_ pensó Sara algo frustrada.

"No, estaba muy nerviosa cuando lo vi allí tirado y sangrando, no me fije en más nada" respondió Laura mientras jugaba de forma nerviosa con sus manos _"Cuando investiguen se darán cuenta que tengo antecedentes, y que estoy bajo libertad condicional"_

"Sra. Dosom, creo que eso es todo" dijo Sara, no quería estar más cerca de su madre, y menos cuando ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con su hija, la hija no que no veía hacia más de 15 años "Abajo esta un oficial esperándola, el la llevara al laboratorio, allá puede esperar mientras terminamos la investigación"

"Me esta queriendo decir que yo soy sospechosa del asesinato de mi esposo" pregunto desafiante Laura.

"Es rutina, debemos descalificarla como sospechosa, solo le tomaremos sus huellas y su ADN es todo" cuando Sara termino de explicarle se dio media vuelta y continuo procesando la cama. Laura salió de la habitación y bajo hasta donde se encontraba el oficial.

Tras haber estado procesando la casa por algunas horas, encontró algunas huellas, pisadas de sangre y pudo comprobar la historia de Sra. Dosom, la puerta estaba forzada. Al parecer, su madre no había cometido ese asesinato. Y si lo había hecho lo estaba encubriendo muy bien.

Sara decidió que era tiempo que regresar al laboratorio y comenzar a procesar toda la evidencia que había recolectado en la escena del crimen. Sara esperaba que pudiera terminar el caso y que nadie notará el parentesco sanguíneo que la unía con la esposa de la victima, por primera ves no se había presentado como CSI Sidle, bueno realmente ella no se presento, Bobby lo hizo por ella, pero eso ya no importaba.

Sara llegó al laboratorio y entro con la evidencia, la dejo en la sala donde normalmente procesaba toda la evidencia, esa sería evidentemente una noche muy larga, así que sería mejor ir a tomar un poco de café, y si era del café importado de Greg mucho mejor.

"Como va el caso??" pregunto Nick cuando ella entro en la sala de descanso, él estaba revisando algunas carpetas referentes al caso en el que trabaja. Caso del cual ella había sido excluida por "Conflicto de Intereses" si supieran que tenía mas conflicto de intereses con su caso actual.

"Va??" contesto Sara tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de contarle lo de su madre y que el la consolara en sus brazos "Y como el va el caso de ustedes?? Algún sospechoso??"

"Varios" contesto Nick "Pero me prohibieron que te contara nada con respecto al caso" confeso con una voz un tanto tímida algo raro en Nick

"QUE?? Pero porque??" pregunto Sara sin entender nada, primero no la dejan trabajar en el caso ahora no se puede enterar de cómo va la investigación.

"Hey, yo no se nada, es lo que me dijo Grissom" se apresuro a decir Nick.

Sara no dijo nada se dirigió a la cafetera, tomó su taza de café y se sirvió lo ultimo que quedaba de café, que por lo menos alcanzo a llenar su taza.

"Si te lo terminas pon hacer más" dijo Warrick al entrar en la sala de descanso seguido por Catherine y Grissom, Sara le lanzo una mirada de odio "OK no hagas nada" contesto este de mala gana.

Sara paso entre Catherine y Grissom y salió de la sala, se enfrascaría en su investigación y si era posible la resolvería esa misma noche.

Nick y Warrick interrogaban a los sospechosos del caso.

"Y si nosotros los matamos porque nos quedamos y los llamamos a ustedes" dijo uno de los hombres

"Bueno eso tendrán que decírmelo ustedes" Dijo Warrick con su voz mas intimidante que podía poner.

Cuando el hombres estaba a punto de contestar, la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones se abrió y apareció por ella la cara de Catherine.

"Chicos podrían salir un momento" informo mientras le hacia una seña con la mano.

Nick y Warrick se levantaron y salieron tras Catherine.

"Que sucede porque nos interrumpiste" dijo Nick frustrado "Pudimos estar a punto de obtener información importante para el caso"

"Pero no lo estaban" observo Grissom que los había estado esperando afuera cuando Catherine les pidió que salieran "Ya tenemos a nuestro a hombre" aseguro el hombre de cabello canoso.

"Quien es??" pregunto interesado Warrick

"Daniel Scott" dijo Grissom "El novio de la victima, identificamos su semen y además acaba de confesar"

"Así que mejor infórmenles a los caballeros que ya se pueden retirar" dijo Catherine y se alejo con Grissom.

Warrick y Nick entraron de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios, ninguno de los dos estaba emocionado con tener que decirles que se fueran, habían pasado casi media hora inculpándolos y presionándolos.

"Caballeros, eso es todo pueden retirarse" les informo Nick

"Ya terminaron se cansaron de molestarnos" dijo uno de los hombres mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salían los dos uno tras de otro.

"Odio cuando algo así pasa" dijo Warrick con un tono de voz algo molesto "Vamos a tomarnos unos tragos para despejar la mente"

"NO, hermano va a tener que ser en otra ocasión ahora tengo que ir a hacer algo muy importante"

"Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el próximo turno" se dieron la mano y Warrick se dirigió hacia la salida mientras que Nick se dirigía a la sala de descanso a buscar a Greg.

Sara sabía que su madre no había cometido el asesinato, pero como lo probaba, las huellas no coincidían con las del sistema, pero Sara le pidió a Jackie que lo intentara de nuevo.

Mientras se sentaba a revisar de nuevo toda la evidencia.

"Disculpe, Srta. pero quisiera hablar con una Criminalistica que trabaja aquí, su nombre es Sara, es alta de cabello castaño y ojos castaño también" pregunto Laura después de estar esperando en una sala donde siempre dejaban esperando a los familiares de la victimas, Nick iba pasando justo cuando la Sra. Preguntaba por Sara.

"Déjeme revisar un momento" dijo la secretaría.

"Creo que se a quien busca Sra." Le dijo Nick cuando mientras revisaba si tenía algún mensaje "Usted debe ser la esposa del hombre que murió acuchillado" la mujer asintió "Pida que CSI Sidle se acerca a recepción, le dijo Nick a la secretaria y se fue tranquilamente.

"_Sidle"_ pensó a sus adentros Laura, no podía ser, ese apellido no era muy común, como no la había reconocido _"Porque tienes mas de 15 años que no la ves a lo mejor"_ penso de nuevo _"SARA SIDLE esa tiene que ser mi hija, a lo mejor ella tampoco me reconoció"_ pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Sra. Dosom, la Srta. Sidle dice que pase" le informaba la secretaria mientras trancaba el teléfono "Ella se encuentra en la ultima de las salas, al final del pasillo"

"Ok, Gracias" dijo esta y se encamino hacia esa puerta, su hija, por fin la vería de nuevo, bueno ya la había visto pero ahora la vería por primera ves desde hacía mucho tiempo como su hija no como la CSI que esta llevando el caso de su esposo muerto, la alegría de verla de nuevo era mayor que el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo, una ves mas. Llego y toco la puerta mientras la abría "Sara??" fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

"Oh, Sra. Dosom, pase" dijo Sara interrumpiendo por un momento su trabajo para luego continuar. Laura observaba atenta como Sara procesaba algunas de las evidencias que había tomado de su casa.

"Y que hace exactamente??" pregunto esta sin saber que mas decir.

"Trabajar" escupió Sara con un tanto de rencor en su voz

"Bueno eso es obvio no??" dijo Laura incomoda "Y me imagino que para estudiar esta carrera debió de estudiar mucho"

"Si un poco" dijo Sara

"Y donde se graduó, si no le molesta que pregunte" pregunto Laura quería saber muchas cosas sobre ella.

"Comencé a estudiar Física en Harvard pero quise volver al lugar donde crecí así que me transfirieron a Berkeley, luego me especialice en investigaciones forenses" dijo Sara sin retirar ni un momento la vista de unas huellas de pisadas que había sacado de la casa de los Dosom. Laura no respondió nada. "Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted??"

"Hem si, quería saber cuando podía irme" dijo Laura mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que trabajaba Sara.

"Bueno pues como debe saber ya la eliminamos como sospechosa" informo Sara "Pero si desea quedarse y esperar hasta saber quien mato a su esposo puede hacerlo"

"Te molesto si me quedo aquí contigo" dijo Laura, Sara levanto los hombre mientras asentía, Laura se sentó en una silla que se encontraba pegada a la pared "Me imagino que no les has dicho a tus compañeros de trabajo que tu madre esta involucrada en un caso de asesinato, de nuevo, por pena me imagino" Laura soltó esa bomba como quien comenta el clima.

"No le vi el sentido" dijo Sara pretendiendo que sus palabras no la habían sorprendido la habría reconocido o se habría enterado que era la CSI Sidle "En unas horas atraparemos al asesino de su esposo y usted podrá irse"

"Quisiera compartir tiempo contigo, saber que ha sido de tu vida, cuidar de ti.."

"Cuando te necesite estabas en la cárcel de mujer de California" dijo Sara levantando la cara para ver a los ojos de su madre

"Sara, lo siento" dijo Laura tratando de retener las lagrimas "Pero yo no podía aguantar mas los abusos de tu padre"

"Matarlo no era la solución" Sara comenzaba a subir el tono de voz "Pudiste denunciarlo ante las autoridades"

"Hija, mi intención no era matarlo" dijo Laura mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a Sara la cual, ahora, miraba en otra dirección "Pero todo se salió de control, y si yo no hacia algo el me hubiera matado, eso es lo que querías??"

"No, solo quería tratar de vivir como una niña normal, pero no me di cuenta que mi vida nunca fue normal hasta el día que mataste a Papa"

"Sara yo no podía hacer nada, yo ..."

"...Arruinaste mi vida"

"MALDITASEA SARA, QUE ME DEJABA MATAR A GOLPES PARA QUE TU VIDA FUERA PERFECTA" grito Laura sus voces comenzaban a escucharse desde el la sala de descanso

"NUNCA TE PEDI QUE HICIERAS NADA POR MI, Y NUNCA LO HARE" Sara también estaba gritando "PERO PUDISTE PENSAR EN LA HIJA QUE TENIAS EN EL PISO DE ARRIBA"

"Yo solo trataba de darte una vida decente si te hubiera sacado de esa casa no habríamos tenido ni para comer"

"Pero habríamos vivido" Sara sentía que todos los recuerdos de su infancia regresaban atormentarla "Porque ni tu vida en la Cárcel ni la mía en los hogares adoptivos, era una vida Mama" Sara uso esa palabra por primera vez en la noche, y fue cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Nick estaba pasando por enfrente de la puerta cuando escucho dos personas discutiendo, una de ellas era una mujer y la otra voz era inconfundible era su Sara. Nick abrió la puerta sin tocar.

"Sara estas bien??" dijo apenas entro "Te escuche algo alterada y..." se detuvo al ver las lagrimas que retenían sus ojos "Sara porque lloras??" Nick se le acerco pero esta lo alejo.

"Nick déjanos solas, la Sra. y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver" dijo Sara rotundamente

"Pero Sara, yo solo quiero..."

"Por favor, Nicky"

Si Sara no hubiera usado ese tono de voz tan suave al pronunciar su nombre el no se hubiera ido, pero haría lo que fuera por ella, y si lo llama Nicky mucho más rápido.

"OK" Nick salió de la sala y cerro la puerta tras él. Pero luego hablaría con Sara. Nick se encamino hacia a la sala descanso pero su mente permanecía en con Sara. Cambio de opinión y comenzó a dar vueltas por el laboratorio, tenía ya media hora caminando de aquí para allá por todo el laboratorio.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 

"Hey, Nick" lo llamo Greg, este se volteo y vio como Greg se acercaba "Tenemos que hablar, Que paso con lo de re conquistar a Sara"

Nick lo dudo por un momento pero luego lo dijo "Sara estaba..."

"Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Sara??" pregunto Jakie, tenía un carpeta amarilla en sus manos.

"Si, esta allá..." señalo Nick a la puerta "...Pero creo que no quiere ser interrumpida"

"Le acabo de resolver el caso creo que no le importara que la interrumpa" dijo Jakie mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la abrió y Sara estaba procesando la ropa que la victima llevaba puesta cuando la asesinaron.

"La huella coincide, con un Ex policía, no se me había ocurrido buscar nuestra propia red, pero después de un rato probando lo intente y bam, salió el nombre" anunció Jakie "Jhon Jakson"

"Excelente, voy a buscar a Brass para decirle" dijo Sara, salió de la sala y llamo a Brass, luego de darle la dirección se encamino hacia la sala de descanso ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Pensó Sara, luego de la pelea que había tenido con Laura esta había salido sin decir mas nada y ahora no podía encontrarla.

"Sara??" la llamo una voz familiar a sus espaldas

"Que pasa, Grissom??" pregunto

"Entra a mi oficina tenemos que hablar" dijo y sin mas ni meno entro a su oficina, Sara lo siguió "Cierra la puerta por favor" Sara cerro la puerta sin entender que sucedía.

"De que quieres hablar??"

"Sara yo entiendo las últimas semanas no han sido nada fáciles para ti" Grissom trataba de usar el tono de voz mas calmado que tenía.

"Eso lo se, no tienes que decírmelo"

"Porque no me dijiste que tu madre estaba involucrada en el caso??"

"Porque no lo supe hasta que llegue a la escena del crimen y la vi"

"Aún así debiste decírmelo" dijo Grissom acercándose a Sara "Pudiste comprometer el caso"

"Pero no lo hice, el caso ya esta resuelto, el hombre que mato al Sr. Dosom viene en camino con Brass"

"Y donde esta su esposa??" pregunto Grissom

"No lo se, la estaba buscando" dijo Sara

"No puedo permitir que estés presente en el interrogatorio" dijo Grissom rotundamente

"Pero Grissom es mi caso, yo lo resolví"

"Lo siento Sara, pero ya no es tu caso"

Hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos segundos, pero Sara rompió el silencio.

"Grissom necesito que firmes estos papeles" dijo Sara entregándole una carpeta

"Que es esto??" pregunto Grissom desconcertado

"Mañana me voy" dijo Sara

"Pero si habías pedido un permiso para tomar vacaciones, pero eso sería dentro de 6 días" observo Grissom mientras miraba la carpeta que tenía en sus manos "Esto es una solicitud de transferencia para New York"

"Eso lo se"

"Pero yo pensé que tu solo querías tomarte unas vacaciones" dijo Grissom mientras cerraba la carpeta y la ponía sobre el escritorio.

"Cambie de opinión" dijo Sara, hizo una pausa y luego continuo "Necesito alejarme de aquí, es solo por un año"

"Sara yo no ..." Grissom no pudo terminar su oración

"Si no lo firmas tendré que renunciar"

"Pero Sara tu vida esta aquí, en Las Vegas, con el equipo, aquí esta tu hogar"

"En estos momentos no creo que pueda conseguir nada aquí"

"Ok, como quieras" Grissom tomo los papeles y los firmo

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que alguien había estado escuchando su conversación, Nick no podía creer lo que había escuchado había perdido a Sara, se iría a New York. Tenía que encontrar a Greg tenía que hacer algo. Pero no podía evitar sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Sara "En estos momentos no creo que pueda conseguir nada aquí". Como podía decir eso, lo tenía el y siempre lo iba a tener.

Antes de que Grissom le entregara los papeles a Sara le hizo una pregunta que la puso a pensar.

"Y como se esta tomando Nick tu decisión de irse"

Nick, que tenía que ver Nick en todo eso, bueno tenía mucho ver era uno de los motivos por el cual se marchaba, no podía estar cerca de él después de tanto rechazo.

"No lo sabe" Sara tomo la carpeta y salió de la oficina de Grissom sin decir mas nada, Catherine era una bocana, le había contado todo a Grissom sobre sus sentimientos hacia Nick.

Nick le contó a Greg todo lo que había escuchado en la oficina de Grissom.

"Eso lo complica un poco" dijo Greg

"Lo complica un poco??" dijo Nick en un tono sarcástico "Yo diría que lo complica muchísimo. Cuando fue la ultima ves que conquístate a una chica en 24 horas o quizás hasta menos"

"Que necesitas hacer en 24 horas??" pregunto Warrick cuando entro a la sala de descanso

"Pensé que te habías ido" le dijo Nick

"Grissom me llamo y me dijo que viniera y lo esperara aquí" informo Warrick mientras se sentaba junto a Greg "Que creen que querrá??" ambos levantaron los hombros "Entonces que es lo que tienen que hacer en 24 horas"

Greg miró a Nick, este ultimo penso que deberías estar desesperado porque a estas alturas aceptaría ayuda de cualquiera, Nick asintió.

"Sara se ira mañana para New York" dijo Greg

"Y Nick tiene que convencerla de que se quede" dijo Warrick "Amigo solo dile lo que sientes"

"No creo que eso funcione" dijo Nick algo triste, había encontrado al amor de su vida y ahora la estaba dejando ir.

Grissom entro con Catherine tras él, a la cual ya se le comenzaba a notar el embarazo.

"Hay algo que quisiera decirles" anunció Grissom

"Si por lo de Sara, ya lo sabemos" dijo Nick mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro

"Lo siento chicos pero no puedo forzarla a quedarse" dijo Grissom mientras se sentaba con Catherine en el sillón

"Pero porque no le dijiste que necesitabas mas tiempo para hacer papeleo o algo así??" pregunto Catherine "Pudiste inventar alguna excusa"

"No sería justo con ella" dijo Grissom

Después de salir de la oficina de Grissom busco a Laura en la sala donde los familiares y amigos de las victimas esperan y allí estaba.

"Ya atrapamos a quien lo hizo" anuncio Sara mientras entraba en la sala

"Si ya lo se" dijo ella

"Mama, que vas hacer ahora??" pregunto Sara mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"No lo se, debo buscar trabajo"

"Porque no abres de nuevo la posada??" le insinuó Sara

"Porque la posada necesita mucho arreglo antes de ponerla a trabajar"

"Que te parece si yo te doy 90 mil para que la arregles y mas el seguro, tendrás suficiente para comenzar de cero" Sara le hubiera dado los 100 completos pero ella también comenzaba una nueva vida en otra cuidad e iba a necesitar dinero también.

"No podría aceptarlo"

"Pero yo quiero ayudar, además no te la regalare, si no que la invertiré en la posada"

"Bueno, pero te devolveré hasta el ultimo centavo"

"Trato" dijo Sara "Bueno ahora ya me tengo que ir"

Sara se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Laura la llamo

"Sara" esta se volteo "No desaparezcas"

"No, claro que no, sabrás de mi Mama" Laura sonrió y Sara salió del edificio y se fue a preparar su maleta.

Sara había dado vueltas por toda la casa tratando de no olvidar nada, reviso varia veces la cocina, la sala, su recamara, el baño.

"No olvidas nada, Sara, ya cálmate" le decía Tom desde la sala

"No quiero que se me quede nada, porque no quiero tener que volver a buscarlo"

"Como quieras " dijo Tom mientras se terminaba de tomar su taza de café "Pero no entiendo como te puedes ir dejando a ese Bom–Bom de... como es que es su nombre" Tom trataba de recordar mientras Sara se asomaba desde el baño

"NICK??"

"Si ese mismo" dijo Tom "Hay amor si el esta loco por ti" este se había levantado de su asiento y se acerco a Sara "Y tu también estas loca por él"

Sara no tuvo tiempo de responder en ese momento el timbre interrumpió la conversación.

"Oh, Tom por fa abre, ese debe ser el conserje que viene a chequear el apartamento"

Tom se fue abrir la puerta mientras Sara se dirigía hacia su dormitorio para buscar las llaves.

"Donde las puse??" se preguntaba ella misma mientras buscaba en la gaveta de su mesita de noche, Sara oía los pasos de Tom por el pasillo que conducía a su recamara "Dile que ya se las llevo, Tom"

"Tom se fue" dijo la voz de un hombre, una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Sara se volteo y vio a Nick parado en la puerta de su recamara.

"NICK"

"No estarías pensando en irte sin despedirte" le dijo Nick entrando en la recamara de Sara

"No, no claro que no" mintió Sara la verdad es que no podía despedirse de sus amigos y mucho menos de Nick

"Sara, la verdad es que no vine a despedirme" esto desconcertó a Sara si no había venido a despedirse entonces a que vino, pero mientras Sara pensaba en las palabras de Nick este se le había acercado. Ahora lo tenía justo en frente.

"Entonces a que viniste??" pregunto esta alejandose un poco de Nick, no pensaba muy bien cuando tenía a Nick tan cerca. La verdad es que no razonaba cuando tenía Nick tan cerca.

Nick se acerco a Sara de nuevo esta ves ella no se alejo "Viene a..." Nick tomo a Sara por la cintura y la acerco mas a él "...Convencerte..." acerco su cara mas a la de ella y ahora su respiración se unía con la de Sara, Sara no hacia nada por alejar a Nick de su lado "...de que te quedes..." y rozo sus labios con lo de Sara, ante en contacto Sara se soltó de los brazos de Nick y se hecho así a tras pero se tropezó con la cama, Nick la volvió a garra por la cintura y esta ves la beso, Sara trato de alejarlo al principio pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento, Nick la fue acostando poco a poco en la cama, mientras la seguía besando.

"Tengo... que... tomar... un... avión" dijo Sara entre los besos

"No importa"

Nick se quito la camisa y volvió a besar a Sara, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras Nick le quitaba la camisa, tuvieron que cortar el beso cuando Nick paso la camisa de Sara sobre su Cabeza pero inmediatamente lo volvieron a retomar.

Estuvieron besándose por unos minutos más pero cuando Nick le iba a desabrochar el sostén a Sara esta lo detuvo y se sentó de golpe.

"Que ocurre??" pregunto Nick desorientado "Hice algo mal??"

Sara negó con la cabeza "No tan rápido Nick" fue lo único que le dijo y no pudo evitar recordar el día que David había abusado de ella, sabía que Nick nunca la lastimaría pero sentía que necesitaba tiempo.

"Sara si no quieres..."

"Si quiero, pero..." Sara bajo la mirada "...Todavía no logro olvidar..." Sara no tuvo que decir más, Nick la abrazo, hacia tanto tiempo que quería tenerla así, en sus brazos.

"No tiene que ser hoy" le dijo Nick al oído "Ven acuéstate"

Sara se acurruco en los brazos de Nick, coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y lo abrazo, mientras Nick la rodeaba con sus brazos y así se quedaron.

"Nick??"

"SI"

"TE AMO"

"YO TAMBIEN TE AMO" y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de la persona que amaban.

Bueno que tal como les pareció, se que me tarde mucho en publicar, pero tuve unos problemillas, pero bueno aquí esta...

No se olviden de dejar Review...

El epilogo viene pronto...


End file.
